


Inevitable

by Moon_K9



Category: Las del hockey, Les de l'hoquei
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_K9/pseuds/Moon_K9
Summary: Esta historia es un AU que sigue a Lorena y Flor 10 años después del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a la argentina. La historia se mantiene fiel hasta el capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada (Caure), a partir de este episodio, como podéis ir viendo, la trama empieza a bifurcarse. Puramente Florena, aunque habrá apariciones puntuales de otros personajes de Les de l'hoquei.Está principalmente escrita en castellano, pero incluye partes del texto en catalán para intentar conservar la ambientación de la serie.Están previstos entre 7-10 capítulos, pero puede variar. Intentaré actualizar con regularidad. Se aceptan peticiones y sugerencias de todo tipo.También en Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/8PBtYDayJ5**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son exclusivamente de sus creadoras, TV3, los guionistas, directores, productores y las maravillosas actrices encargadas de darles vida**
Relationships: Flor Vilamayor/Lorena Sánchez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es de las primeras historias que escribo en general, y la primera de Les de l'hoquei. Aunque está inspirada en la serie, se orienta 10 años después y, aunque aparecerán personajes que todos conocemos, las protagonistas centrales son Flor y Lorena.
> 
> No he estado en Argentina ni conozco a ninguna persona de allí, por lo que perdonadme si alguna palabra o expresión de Flor no acaba de encajar.

Eran exactamente las 3:29 de la madrugada cuando empezó a llover. Era uno de esos días cercanos al verano, mediados de junio, en que el calor cogía protagonismo lentamente, obligando a la gente a dejar las ventanas entreabiertas por la noche para lograr conciliar el sueño. El agua de la lluvia acrecentaba la sensación de bochorno, a pesar de que caía prácticamente a cuentagotas, con un ritmo pausado que no parecía tener intención de ir en aumento.

La ciudad de Barcelona dormía sin percatarse del Seat León que circulaba a toda velocidad por la Ronda de Dalt.

\- Una infracció més i em retiren el carnet fijo... – comenta apurada la conductora del vehiculo, intentando no repasar mentalmente las ilegalidades cometidas hasta el momento (entre las cuales se encontraban como mínimo saltarse dos semáforos en rojo, un stop y tres cedas).  
\- ¿Vos creés que me preocupa mucho tu permiso de manejo, boluda? – responde la acompañante de manera urgente, con la voz alzada y entrecortada - Dale, ¡metéle gas por favor te lo pido!  
\- Estic anant el més ràpid que puc, vale? Intenta tranquil·litzar-te, joder, que ja arribem.

Dicho y hecho. Dos maniobras más y se encontraban frente a la barrera del parking, aguantando la respiración los 5 segundos que tardaba el ticket en ser expedido. Pasados 4 minutos, el coche estaba medianamente bien aparcado (siempre que ocupar dos plazas en vez de una pueda considerarse estar bien aparcado). 3 minutos más tarde, las dos pasajeras se habían apeado de su vehículo y avanzaban a pie a la mayor velocidad que les era posible, dejando atrás las paredes blancas y grises e innumerables columnas con rayas rojas.

\- ¡Pará!¡Paráte un momento! – instiga la joven de ojos azules a su compañera, sujetándola fuertemente del antebrazo mientras cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios.  
\- Ei, va, ho estàs fent bé, em sents? – responde esta acariciando suavemente su mejilla – Ja ho tenim, amor. 

La pareja retoma el recorrido y, tras avanzar unos 50 metros aproximadamente, consigue plantarse frente a la puerta de emergencias, cruzándola a trompicones y abalanzándose con ansias sobre el mostrador.

\- Disculpi, perdoni… Hola? Necessitem que ens atengui algú urgentment.

La trabajadora de admisiones, de unos 50 años, levanta los ojos lentamente, casi de una manera cómica, alzándolos por encima de sus gafas. Revisa con escrutinio a Lorena y posteriormente a Flor, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

\- Entenc que la pacient és la teva amiga, necessitaré...  
\- ¿A vos qué le parece, pendeja?¡Tengo un bebé a punto de rajar de mi concha! – se escandaliza la argentina agarrando con fuerza el mostrador e inclinándose hacia adelante a causa del dolor.  
\- Flor! – responde Lorena intentando calmar a su compañera y acariciándole la espalda – Disculpi-la, no es troba gaire bé... – indica devolviendo su atención a la mujer.  
\- Tranquil·la, és completament normal en la seva... Situació – le contesta esta escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, observando la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Necessitaré la seva targeta sanitària, si us plau.  
\- Sí, d’acord, la tinc per aquí, un moment – apunta mientras rebusca en la mochila que usa habitualmente a modo de bolso.

El papeleo dura apenas unos instantes, pero para Flor son eternos. Entre ola y ola de dolor percibe cómo alguien coloca una pulsera identificativa en su muñeca derecha, y no puede sentirse más aliviada cuando a lo lejos ve a un auxiliar acercarse con una silla de ruedas.  
El alivio inicial se ve rápidamente sustituido por incomodidad, y es que, por lo visto, estar sentada no es mucho mejor que quedarse de pie. Intenta respirar tal como le enseñaron en las clases preparto pero, qué carajo, esa gente no tiene ni idea de lo que es parir. Las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, y tiene la sensación de que lo único que la mantiene consciente es la mano de Lorena, firmemente sujeta a la suya. ¿En qué momento accedió a esto?

\- Ja arribem, amor. Molt bé, així, respira. Tu pots.

Flor mira de reojo a Lorena. No se imagina qué pintas debe llevar ella misma, pero las de su pareja son bastante preocupantes. Está totalmente pálida, despeinada y con ojeras (esta última semana no ha podido pegar ojo), además, se ve de lejos que está de los nervios; no deja de humedecerse y morderse el labio inferior. Aun así, piensa Flor, está absolutamente encantadora.

\- ¿Sabés qué? Sos relinda. Y no me imagino tener este bebé con nadie que… - una contracción terrible la obliga a dejar de hablar, convirtiendo el final de la frase en una especie de alarido.

Lorena la mira encandilada, incrédula. ¿Cómo es posible que, aun estando al borde del colapso, Flor se pueda parar a mirarla y decirle esa clase de cosas? Se encuentra con los labios entreabiertos para responder cuando llegan a su destino y una enfermera las atiende.

\- Bueno, Florencia, me han dicho que esta es tu primera vez aquí, ¿no? – sonríe amablemente.  
\- Creo yo que también será la última – responde Flor con una risa nerviosa.  
\- ¡Ya verás que no! Te lo digo yo que paso aquí muchas horas, ¡la mayoría repite! Además, veo que vienes en buena compañía – añade tras fijarse en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja – Ven, túmbate aquí, que haremos unas comprobaciones rutinarias y enseguida te subiremos a una habitación. 

Flor sigue las instrucciones de la enfermera, quien le coloca las correas para monitorizar al bebé y procede a chequearlo mediante el ecógrafo.

\- Ahora, Flor, notarás un poco de frío, pero estoy segura de que en esto ya eres experta, ¿verdad? – se muestra cercana y tranquila, lo cual inspira confianza a las jóvenes – Bien, está todo correcto, vuestro bebé está en buena posición y su corazón late fuerte. ¿Hace cuánto rompiste aguas?  


Lorena echa un vistazo rápido al reloj de pared que hay en la sala, y hace cuentas.

\- Fa unes… Dues hores, més o menys. La comadrona de les classes prepart ens va dir que no ens apuréssim fins que les contraccions no fossin més fortes, llavors s’ha dutxat, hem preparat la bossa i...  
\- Lore, relajáte, lo hicimos bien, ¿dale? – la interrumpe la pelirroja tras ver que cogía carrerilla en su discurso, cosa que hace cuando se pone nerviosa.  
\- Tranquila, Lorena, Flor todavía no ha dilatado lo suficiente – indica la enfermera tras revisar a la parturienta – Es completamente normal; en madres primerizas, el parto puede alargarse bastante, así que no os preocupéis, lo habéis hecho bien, mamás.

La pareja se mira con complicidad y sonríen ante el apodo. “Mamás”. Quién les hubiera dicho, hace algunos años, que llegarían a formar una familia juntas. La impulsividad y el orgullo. La pasión y la sangre. Fuego con fuego.

Ambas se ven interrumpidas por el auxiliar de antes, que pasa a recogerlas para acompañarlas a la que será su habitación.

\- Subiré a chequearte en una hora, aproximadamente. Hasta entonces, para cualquier cosa que necesites, mis compañeras podrán ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento, toca esperar.

Flor no recuerda la última vez que una frase la frustró y la decepcionó tanto. Quizá, sin ir más lejos, fue hace dos semanas, cuando Lorena se negó a ir a comprar tacos a las 4 de la mañana. En aquel momento, únicamente estaba hambrienta; ahora tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo iba a partirse en dos.  


Las horas pasan sin descanso para la pareja, que prueba a aliviar el dolor de la argentina con todo lo que se les recomendó en las clases preparto: caminar, hacer ejercicios con una enorme bola de pilates, masajes en la espalda, musicoterapia… Obviamente, nada funciona. No al menos con la efectividad que se esperaban.

Son las 7.47 cuando, tras el tercer chequeo, la enfermera que las había atendido inicialmente se despide, indicando que su turno ha acabado. 

\- No os preocupéis, estáis en buenas manos, ¿sí? Ánimo, Florencia, lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
\- Vos dirás lo que querás, pero a mí todavía nadie me dio ninguna droga y me estoy muriendo del dolor, pelotuda.  
\- Todavía no podemos administrarte la epidural, Florencia… Pero pediré a mis compañeras que te traigan algún calmante.

La tregua se alarga hasta las 12:26, cuando Lorena, quien -tras ver a su pareja adormilada- había decidido echarse unos minutos en la butaca de la habitación, se despierta repentinamente, alertada por los gritos de dolor de Flor.

\- Flor, què passa? 

El movimiento es tan rápido que la pilla desprevenida; la cuestión es que, en una milésima de segundo, Flor la tiene sujeta por el cuello de la camiseta mientras vocifera:

\- ¡LLAMÁ A UN MÉDICO, POR TU VIEJA TE LO PIDO LORENA!

Lorena no necesita que la escena se repita, por lo que sale disparada de la habitación en busca de un doctor, un loquero o quienquiera que pueda ayudarla. Definitivamente, Flor está poseída.

La siguiente vez que Lorena tiene oportunidad de comprobar la hora es en un nuevo reloj de pared, esta vez, ya vestida de verde, en el paritorio. Son las 16:02, y una enfermera de manos firmes le pide a Flor que empuje.

\- ¡LA REPUTA QUE TE PARIÓ, LORENA SÁNCHEZ!¡Y DESPUÉS DECÍS QUE ME AMÁS, PENDEJA!¿CÓMO SE OS OCURRÍ HACERME ESTO?

Lorena esconde una sonrisa al escucharla hablar -más bien, gritar- de esa manera, con ese acento que tanto le encanta (aunque las palabras no sean las más bonitas del mundo).

\- Amor, ho estàs fent super bé, queda molt poc, t’ho juro – le responde mientras besa su frente y presiona con fuerza su mano.  
\- Florencia, tres empujones más y lo tenemos aquí.

Las escenas posteriores, aunque vividas de maneras diferentes, quedaron grabadas por completo en las exjugadoras de hockey.

\- ¡Aquí está! Enhorabuena, mamás, es una niña – anuncia la comadrona mientras sostiene al bebé en brazos.

Flor y Lorena se miran un instante a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Ambas se ven exhaustas pero felices. Flor empieza a reír, en un intento por eliminar toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo. Su cara, completamente roja, contrasta con el azul verdoso de sus ojos, que también parecen sonreír. Lorena pasa una mano por su frente, apartando unos pocos pelos que han quedado esparcidos con el sudor, y la besa suavemente.

\- Veus? T’he dit que podies, crack.

El dulce momento queda interrumpido por la pequeña, que es colocada en brazos de la parturienta.

\- Mirála, es relinda, Lore… Se parece a vos… Una nena.  
\- Sí que ho és, amor... Com la seva mamá.  
\- Mirá qué ojitos… ¿Qué mirás, nena?¿Mirás a tus mamás?¿Sí? – Flor se dirige a la bebé con dulces palabras, pero es interrumpida por Lorena.  
\- Ara que ja sabem que és una nena, potser és moment d’escollir un nom, no creus?

Flor sonríe dejándose caer hacia atrás en la camilla, recostándose. Lorena se acerca a ella, quedando a una altura similar. Ojos azules se encuentran con verdes y dos sonrisas vuelven a aparecer en la estancia. Se miran retándose, igual que hacían en la pista unos cuantos años atrás. Pronuncian al unísono y con mucho mimo una única palabra, a sabiendas de que sería una de las más bonitas de su historia:

\- Luna.


	2. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, agradecer a todos los kudos y los comentarios :)
> 
> ¡Aquí está el 2º capítulo! Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

[1 AÑO Y 9 MESES ATRÁS]

\- ¿No te parecé espectacular? – sonríe Flor mientras pasea con los brazos abiertos por la transparente estancia.  
\- T’ho vaig dir – responde victoriosa Lorena– La iaia em va assegurar que aquí s’alineaven el cos, la ment i l’esperit... Namasté! – Añade haciendo un gesto cómico, como si realmente encontrara la paz interior.  
\- Che, ¡no mencionés acá a tu abuela! Cortá todo el rollo… – le reprocha la pelirroja mientras se acerca seductoramente.

Lorena deja escapar una carcajada sincera y sus brazos rodean la cintura de Flor, arrimándose más a ella.

\- Digues-ho – reclama a su compañera, retándola.

Al obtener como respuesta un murmuro inteligible, insiste nuevamente hasta obtener una nueva contestación.

\- Tenías razón… – Flor aprovecha para jugar con el cuello de la camisa de Lorena, mientras pronuncia lentamente y en voz baja las palabras, remoloneando.  
\- Com? Em sembla que no et sento – reitera a sabiendas que está tensando demasiado la cuerda, pero disfrutando cada segundo de ello.  
\- ¿No me oíste?¡Que tenías razón, pelotuda!  
\- ¿Pelotuda?¿A quién llamaste “pelotuda”? – protesta Lorena, imitando a la argentina y fingiendo sentirse ofendida para, seguidamente, lanzarse a pellizcar sus costados.  
\- ¡No, Lorena, pará!¡Ya sabés que no soporto las cosquillas! – reprocha apartándose de un salto y empezando a correr por la burbuja en busca de una escapatoria mientras su chica la persigue por toda la estancia.

La idea, en realidad, había sido de Flor. Hacía unas semanas le había comentado a Lorena la ilusión que le haría celebrar su tercer aniversario de una manera especial, diferente a las anteriores. No por nada en concreto, simplemente se sentía animada para ello.

El abanico de posibilidades se presentaba interminable: una escapada a la playa, un fin de semana en alguna isla perdida, un crucero por los fiordos noruegos, un safari… Las ideas de Lorena eran cada vez más extravagantes, y cuantas más nombraba, más se frustraba Flor. “¿En serio, Lorena, un safari?¿Me viste con cara de amazona o es que se te fundieron las neuronas?”

Tras dos días de piques continuos, Flor decidió desestimar la idea. Fue entonces cuando la yaya de Lorena saltó al rescate. Por lo visto, en uno de sus múltiples retiros Mindfulness le habían recomendado pasar la noche en una de esas habitaciones burbuja, en medio del bosque. “Una experiència inoblidable! Aneu-hi, aneu-hi, ja veureu, tornareu amb energia renovada” le comentó a su nieta. Siendo honestos, Flor se había mostrado un tanto reticente al principio, pero ver tan entusiasmada a Lorena hubiera deshecho al mismísimo hombre de hielo.

Y allí estaban. La hora y cuarto de camino hasta Banyoles la pasaron entre música y comentarios absurdos, como hacían siempre que estaban de buen humor. 

Realmente, la sensación era sobrecogedora. El poder alzar la vista y encontrarte con el cielo, rodeado de naturaleza y protegido por paredes invisibles que crean un microclima perfecto, alejado del ruido del mundo exterior.

[PRESENTE]

\- En què penses? – la voz de Lorena interrumpió los pensamientos de Flor.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y Flor miraba embobada a Luna, quien seguía en su pecho, profundamente dormida desde hacía unos minutos.

\- Estaba pensando… Estaba pensando en cuando decidimos que íbamos a ser mamás. ¿No se te hacé raro? Que ahora tengamos a alguien… ¿Que nos pueda decir “ma”?  


Lorena sonríe, levantándose de la butaca y sentándose en el borde de la cama de hospital, junto a Flor.

\- Se’m fa raríssim. Crec que mai he estat tant cagada... Però no ho canviaria per res.

[1 AÑO Y 9 MESES ATRÁS]

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Flor por huir, debido a los pocos metros de espacio en la burbuja, en menos de un minuto Lorena la alcanza, placándola sobre la cama. Las risas resuenan durante unos segundos, el tiempo que tarda esta última en proclamarse campeona de su particular competición.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vos ganaste. Ahora decíme, ¿cuál es el premio? – le replica su pareja con picardía.  
\- Tu.

Lorena clava sus pupilas en Flor, quien se humedece los labios con anticipación. Sus bocas se encuentran de manera apasionada, chocando con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudieran decirse todo aquello que con palabras se queda corto. La camisa de cuadros de Lorena es la primera pieza de ropa en caer al suelo, y pronto se ve acompañada por el resto. 

Las jóvenes se miran con intensidad, como si en aquel instante fueran las dos únicas personas del planeta. Juegan a besarse lento, a acariciarse enteras, a consumirse en brazos de la otra mientras la noche cae impasible sobre su burbuja. Leen cada movimiento con experiencia, como si se tratara de una nueva jugada pensada solo para ellas dos. 

Lorena aprovecha su posición de superioridad para acorralar a Flor contra la cama, sujetándola por las muñecas y rozando los labios contra su cuello. La reacción no se hace de esperar, y sonríe al notar el escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo de su excompañera de equipo. A pesar de definirse a ella misma como una persona para nada dominante, no puede evitar mostrarse así con Flor. Años atrás, canalizaban su competitividad en la pista, llegando a encontrar una especie de equilibrio que las convertía en la pareja más potente sobre patines. Si se piensa bien, en realidad, esto tampoco es tan distinto de aquello, ¿no?

\- Bajá un poco el ritmo, o me vendré antes de que me toqués – suplica la argentina, provocando una sonrisa de suficiencia por parte de Lorena.  
\- Sí que vas ràpid tu, no? – le responde susurrándole al oído – Tranquil·la que, si te venís, tenim tota la nit per tornar a començar...

Horas después, ambas contemplan abrazadas el cielo nocturno. Flor nota cómo el cansancio del día empieza a pasarle factura; ya no tiene 18 años. Y si a eso se le suman las caricias de Lorena, quien dibuja formas abstractas en su hombro, su cuello y su mejilla, en tres minutos estará en los brazos de Morfeo. 

\- ¿Te fijaste en la luna, Lorelai? Está relinda esta noche… - deja ir en un suspiro.

Sus párpados se cierran, y cuando escucha a su compañera hablar, debe hacer un esfuerzo extra para procesar y entender las palabras que salen de sus labios.

\- Flor, tenemos que hablar.

La argentina no necesita más para ponerse en alerta. Si algo ha aprendido en estos 3 años con Lorena, es que solo se dirige a ella en español en ocasiones muy concretas, y normalmente es o bien cuando quiere tema, o bien cuando está rallada -muy rallada- por algo.

\- Decíme, amor – la invita a expresarse mientras se gira para quedar cara a cara, apoyando el codo en la almohada y la cabeza sobre su mano.

El silencio la inquieta todavía más, pero decide no forzar la situación y esperar con expectación una respuesta. Observa con detalle a Lorena, quien parece una bomba de relojería a punto para explotar al más mínimo contacto. Flor cierra los ojos un instante e intenta repasar mentalmente cada minuto de las últimas 3 semanas, buscando aquello que pueda haber inquietado de esa manera a su pareja. Nada, 0 resultados en la búsqueda. “Genial pelotuda, ¡ahora te dejará por tu falta de memoria!”

\- Tu saps que jo t’estimo, oi? – se decide a hablar Lorena, midiendo cada palabra antes de dejarla escapar de su boca.  
\- Claro que lo sé, igual que te amo yo – la preocupación de Flor va en aumento por segundos.  
\- He estat pensant i... Bueno, ja sé que jo mai havia dit una cosa així, però no vull que et pensis que ho dic així de cop, de manera impulsiva perquè se m’acaba de passar pel cap, perquè no és així, porto setmanes donant-li voltes; en realitat, des que ens vam trobar amb aquella excompanya de la cosina de la Gabriela i...  
\- Lore, me estoy perdiendo – la interrumpe desconcertada la pelirroja – Noto que me intentás decir alguna cosa, pero no estoy entendiendo nada…  
\- Flor, vull ser mare.

Si en aquel momento hubiera aparecido la tía de Berta, Terrats (a quien, por cierto, llevaban casi un año sin ver), y les hubiera pedido que empezaran a correr desnudas alrededor de la burbuja a modo de calentamiento para un partido sorpresa contra sus yo del pasado a las que habían rescatado en un viaje en el tiempo, Flor no se hubiera sentido ni la mitad de sorprendida de lo que se encontró tras escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su novia. De hecho, mientras su cerebro procesaba la valiosa información que acababa de llegarle, únicamente pudo mirarla con los ojos como platos para asegurarse que, efectivamente, las había pronunciado.

\- No et quedis així d’empanada! – reclama Lorena, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.  
\- Lo siento, es que me pilló desprevenida – se sincera Flor, mostrándose un tanto culpable por no poder esconder su reacción.  
\- O sigui, no és només que vulgui ser mare, saps? Vull ser mare amb tu. Vull una pequeña Florecilla corrent per casa, t’imagines? – ríe mientras se explica – I vull que tingui el teu accent, i que sigui tan tossuda com tu i tan cabra boja com jo. Vull que sigui de les dues... I sé que potser m’he precipitat perquè tampoc sé fins a quin punt t’agraden els nens, tot i que crec que més que a mi... No vull que em donis ara una resposta, només quan estiguis preparada... Només si et sents algun dia preparada.

Lorena lanza un pequeño suspiro tras finalizar su monólogo y deja ir una larga bocanada de aire, como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo durante años y hasta ese momento. Se deja caer hacia atrás y empieza a reír como una loca, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y haciendo gestos de negación, como si no pudiera creerse que ella, Lorena Sánchez, la que prometió a su padre ser siempre feliz y ser libre (¡libre!), hubiera dado aquel discurso. ¿Tan descabellado resultaba? Al fin y al cabo, su padre los tuvo a Óscar y a ella, y nunca dejó de ser libre, ¿verdad? Y en lo que a la felicidad respecta… Lorena siempre ha tenido claro que la felicidad está dentro de uno mismo, y no al lado de nadie, pero la verdad es que los días más felices de su vida han sido junto a Flor, y no se ve capaz de imaginarse algo distinto.

De golpe las ideas y los pensamientos se acumulan en su cabeza, circulando a toda velocidad y arrollándose los unos a los otros, pidiendo paso. “Potser hauria de fingir que no he dit res?”, llega a preguntarse a sí misma. 

Es en ese momento cuando se percata del par de ojos azules que están completamente clavados en ella. 

Lorena se recuesta, quedando nuevamente cara a cara con Flor. Por primera vez ¿en su vida?, no puede leer la expresión que acompaña al rostro de la joven. No obstante, dicha cuestión deja de preocuparla inmediatamente cuando el silencio es remplazado con una clara respuesta:

\- Yo con vos, Lore, siempre me sentí preparada para cualquier cosa.


	3. Visitas

\- Està adormida?  
\- Ara mateix, sí... La peque no ha parat en tota la nit.  
\- No em puc creure que ja hagi nascut, és que no m’ho crec! En serio havia d’avançar-se tres setmanes? O sigui, jo havia apostat pel 4 de juliol, i ja m’avançava alguns dies...  
\- Emma, tia, de veritat et preocupa això, ara?  
\- No sé tu, però jo he perdut 20€, Laila.  
\- 20€ d’una porra absurda, noies. Ja us ho vaig dir que amb aquestes coses no es jugava...

Flor frunce el ceño, todavía adormilada, al escuchar todas esas voces que parecen venir de fuera de la habitación. Mueve la cabeza ligeramente, buscando con la mirada la cuna de su pequeña, quien respira profundamente. Suspira haciendo una mueca mientras se pregunta cómo pueden ser tan incómodas las camas de hospital.

Apenas tiene los ojos entreabiertos cuando Lorena vuelve a la habitación, sonriendo al verla despertar.

\- Ei! Bon dia, bella durmiente... – la saluda a la vez que se acerca para darle un beso – A que no saps qui ha vingut a veure’ns?  
\- Como para no oírlas, con la fiesta que se estaban pegando allá afuera… Mínimo vinieron Berta, Emma y Laila, ¿lo adiviné? – responde Flor recolocándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada, su entusiasmo creciendo por segundos.  
\- Olé! Ets molt llesta tu, eh? Els hi he dit que marxessin a esmorzar, no volia que et despertessin...  
\- Che, andá, andá y alcanzálas, ahora que ya estoy despierta – urge Flor echando a Lorena de la cama con un gesto de manos.  
\- Vaya, vaya, la que no quería visitas… - ríe con sarcasmo su compañera.  
\- No te burlés de mí, Lore… Extraño a la colla, la última vez que las vimos fue hace como mil años…   
\- Que era broma, Florecilla... Ara torno – se despide depositando un beso en la nariz de la argentina.

En menos de cinco minutos, la joven ya ha regresado a la habitación, esta vez acompañada de las tres visitantes. 

Berta es la primera en entrar, analizando la estancia rápidamente con la mirada. Al percatarse de que Luna se encuentra dormida, sustituye las exclamaciones por un gesto victorioso de brazos, mostrando en su rostro una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa. Se acerca a Flor caminando de puntillas, como si el más mínimo sonido pudiera alterar el dulce sueño de la recién nacida.

\- Felicitats, reina! – susurra la excapitana abrazando a la pelirroja.  
\- Tia, no cal que siguis tan exagerada! – reprocha Emma ante las precauciones tomadas, y llevándose las manos a la boca cuando, efectivamente, comprueba que no eran en balde – Hòstia, ho sento…  
\- Joder, Emma, ja et val! – le recrimina Lorena acercándose a la cuna para tomar en brazos a Luna, quien acababa de arrancar a llorar – Shh… La mama ja et té, petita – se dirige a la bebé cambiando el tono de voz e intentando tranquilizarla.

La escena no pasa por alto para ninguna de las presentes, quienes miran a la joven con incredulidad y emoción a partes iguales. Tras sentir cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella, replica ligeramente exaltada:

\- Joder, què us esperàveu, que li fotés una recopilació de rock català, a veure si tornava a adormir-se sola?

El comentario desata las risas entre las chicas, quienes se apresuran a explicarse.

\- No tia, és que mai t’hauríem imaginat així... Amb un bebè... – indica Laila.  
\- I a sobre, amb un bebè teu, és que és molt fort! – añade rápidamente Emma, justificando las miradas del grupo, mientras Lorena las observa poco convencida, moviendo a Luna con un suave vaivén de brazos.  
\- Però que et queda super bé, vaja! – insiste Berta, quitándole hierro al asunto.  
\- Nenas, ¡les recuerdo que me tienen acá! – zanja el asunto Flor, haciendo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención del resto – Como si la que tuviera la concha rajada fuera ella… – suspira fingiendo indignación y destensando por completo el ambiente – Amor, estás relinda con Lunita en brazos; yo, personalmente, me derrito – se dirige finalmente a su pareja para mostrarle apoyo.

[16 HORAS ATRÁS]

\- Florencia, ahora que ya hicimos el piel con piel, vamos a chequear rápidamente a la bebé y después, ya podréis marcharos a la habitación, ¿sí? – le comunica la comadrona aproximadamente una hora después de ponerle a Luna en brazos por primera vez, cogiendo a la pequeña.  
\- ¡Cargála con cuidado, por favor! Pasé mucho apuro para sacarla…

Treinta minutos más tarde, la pareja y su recién nacida eran trasladadas nuevamente a su habitación.

\- Lore, ¿por qué no la cargás vos un ratito? Creo que ya terminó de comer. 

La expresión de Lorena al escuchar esa petición por parte de su compañera lo decía todo. Que nadie la malinterprete: la decisión de ser madre no la tomó a la ligera, y desde hacía exactamente una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos, se sentía en una nube. No obstante, no pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la pregunta de Flor: el color dejó su rostro y, en su lugar, sintió como un escalofrío enorme recorría su frente. ¿Y si se le caía?¡Era tan pequeña! Lorena no recordaba haber cogido nunca a ningún bebé, ni siquiera al primo de Berta cuando nació; de hecho, eran las primeras del exequipo en traer una nueva vida al mundo. Flor adivinó al vuelo los pensamientos de la joven, respondiendo de manera inmediata con una madurez casi irreconocible:

\- Es tu nenita, Lorelai. Vos sos su mamá, no le pasará nada malo mientras esté con vos. Acercáte, lo harás rebien, ya verás.

Lorena se acerca dubitativa, sin saber siquiera cómo colocar los brazos. Realmente, Flor tampoco parece estar muy segura de cómo proceder, pero se mueve con mayor confianza, sujetando la cabeza de Luna con una mano y apoyando el resto del cuerpo de la bebé en su antebrazo.

Sus cuerpos se encuentran totalmente pegados, y, justo antes de cambiar a la pequeña de brazos, se detienen para compartir una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lorena acomoda a Luna en sus brazos, mirándola con los labios entreabiertos, como si fuera el mayor tesoro que hubiera tenido alguna vez en sus manos. Al fin y al cabo, así lo sentía. Flor la mira con orgullo:

\- ¿Viste? Amor… Sos la mejor mamá del mundo.

[PRESENTE]

Algunos instantes más tarde, las chicas charlaban alegremente mientras compartían muecas y carantoñas con Luna.

En esta ocasión, era Emma quien la tenía en brazos, en tanto que Berta ya había tenido oportunidad de ello y después de que Laila se hubiera negado rotundamente a sostener a la pequeña, alegando: “Sí, va, bastant desastre soc com perquè em poseu un bebè en braços…”.

\- Per cert, noies, abans que se m’oblidi, la Raquel, que li hagués encantat poder venir però amb el viatge i tot li ha estat impossible – comenta Berta justo antes de hacerles entrega de los detalles que habían preparado entre todas para la pequeña.  
\- Ties – responde Lorena, sentada en la cama junto a Flor – que moltes gràcies per venir, ens ha fet molta il·lusió i no passa res per la Rachel, ja tindrà temps de conèixer la Luna. I no calia que ens portéssiu res! – añade mientras empieza a extraer los objetos de la enorme bolsa que Emma y Laila habían ido a buscar al coche.

Su expresión se suaviza sobremanera cuando desenvuelve el primero de los dos regalos.

\- Ai, ties, és en serio? M’encanta! Mira, amor... – se gira para mostrárselo a Flor.  
\- Home, estava clar que el vostre fill o filla havia de saber les cracks que eren a pista les seves mares – indica Berta con admiración y un deje de satisfacción.

Estaba claro que, ese regalo en concreto, lo había propuesto ella. En realidad, no era nada del otro mundo, pero no es que Lorena y Flor fueran las tías más duras del planeta, especialmente después de todo lo que habían vivido, tanto juntas como separadas. 

Consistía en un marco de madera de pino con espacio para 5 imágenes, 4 de los cuales estaban ocupados. Las dos primeras fotografías habían sido tomadas en la vieja pista del Minerva, y eran dos tomas individuales de Flor y Lorena, en diferentes situaciones de partido, pero con la mirada centrada en la bola. La siguiente imagen también incluía a la pareja, siendo una de las tomas más precisas jamás captadas en aquella pista. Con el reconocimiento de la foto, ambas se miraron casi de manera inmediata, transportándose al instante exacto a través de los ojos de la otra.

Se trata de un momento de celebración, con Lorena sentada en las vallas que rodean la pista, espalda apoyada en la red, y abrazada completamente a Flor, quien, tras darle el pase de gol, va a buscarla de manera instintiva para festejarlo. Aquel gol llegó a 40 segundos del final del partido entre las Minervas y el Olímpic, forzando una prórroga tras subir al marcador, que quedó 3-3. Tras la prórroga y los penaltis, el equipo perdería el partido, pero, cuando se capturó esa imagen, todas eran ajenas a ello. Flor y Lorena ni siquiera eran pareja, pero ya compartían la sangre en la pista. Eran puro éxtasis.

En el siguiente espacio, la fotografía era del equipo al completo, pero, en este caso, después de una competición. Las sonrisas son un reflejo de la felicidad del instante, de la época que todas compartieron. Aquella temporada en que lograron salvar al club fue totalmente única, y el vínculo que surgió entre ellas jamás lo olvidarían.

Flor baja la mirada mientras roza suavemente el cristal del marco con la yema de los dedos, recordando buenos tiempos. Tiempos diferentes. Ahora ya no eran crías inseguras en busca de sus raíces, de su identidad; ahora eran mujeres con un pasado de equipo en común. No puede evitar dejar caer alguna que otra lágrima, aunque intenta que las demás no lo noten.

Lorena es la que pregunta por el quinto y último espacio del marco, que está vacío.

\- Aquest espai és per ella, per quan sigui el seu torn d’entrar a pista i hàgim d’emmarcar-ho – explica Emma. “Hàgim”, juntas.  
\- I clar, per quan sigui una mica més gran i comenci a saber què és l’hoquei… - anota tímidamente Laila, animando a Lorena, quien presenta los mismos ojos llorosos que su pareja, a volver a mirar en la bolsa.

Si había alguna posibilidad de que las jóvenes ocultaran su emoción al resto del equipo, definitivamente acababa de verse truncada al sacar Lorena una camiseta tamaño mini con los colores del Minerva y el número 17 grabado a la espalda.

\- Com no sabíem si era nen o nena, doncs no li hem pogut gravar el nom, però vaja, ara que ho sabem, a la botiga ho fan en dos minuts – justifica Emma.  
\- Ties, és... Sou les millors. Són els regals més bonics que ens han fet mai, oi, amor? – expresa Lorena, completamente emocionada.  
\- Sí, de veras que son… Son increíbles, chicas. Nos encantaron – remata Flor – Solo tengo una duda, ¿por qué el diecisiete?

Antes de que nadie diera una respuesta, Lorena se gira, fingiendo mostrarse totalmente indignada :

\- Perdona? Com que "¿Por qué el diecisiete?" Estaràs de broma, Miss “Admitílo Lore, yo soy muchísimo más romántica” – añade imitando la entonación de su compañera, ante su estupefacción – Doncs està claríssim que és una combinació dels nostres números, che!  
\- Bueno, perdonáme que no pensara en ello, pero… – intenta defenderse la argentina, que es interrumpida por una pensativa Laila.  
\- En realitat, crec que era perquè d’aquesta talla i amb aquests colors només els hi quedava amb el disset, oi noies?

La frase cae como plomo en el aire, y tras cinco segundos de silencio, todas las jóvenes empiezan a reír a carcajada viva. Definitivamente, no hay nada como la familia que se escoge.


	4. Reencuentros (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es algo diferente a los anteriores, en tanto que el narrador saltará de personaje en personaje, a pesar de que seguirá siendo externo.
> 
> No obstante, espero conseguir enlazarlo lo suficiente para que sea intuitivo y comprensible y, sobre todo, que os guste mucho.
> 
> ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo (ya sea en forma de comentarios o de kudos)!

[6 AÑOS ATRÁS]

El bar estaba abarrotado aquella noche. A pesar de que la música no estaba más alta de lo habitual, el barullo era abrumador, y eso que apenas acababan de abrir.

Flor se movía con destreza y soltura detrás de la barra, circulando de un lado a otro para servir las bebidas en una especie de danza invisible con Mateo, su compañero de turno. El trabajo era agotador, pero a la joven se le pasaban las 8 horas volando.

Había sido todo un golpe de suerte que Martina, una de las primas lejanas de su madre, decidiera mudarse a Barcelona para emprender su propio negocio hacía tres años, y, sobre todo, que decidiera contar con la argentina una vez el local estuvo listo para su apertura.

\- Vamos, arriba, ¡que la noche solo acaba de empezar! – alza la voz Mateo, riendo.  
\- Vos sos muy fan de… ¿Cómo es esa palabra que decís siempre?¡Ah, sí! La jarana, ¿verdad? Vos sos muy fan de la jarana, Mati, ¿o soy yo que se lo imagina? – responde Flor sacudiendo la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de su compañero.  
\- Qué va… Imaginaciones tuyas, pelirroja – indica quitándole importancia al comentario, aprovechando para alcanzar la botella de vodka que Flor le facilita y dejando su mano sobre la de ella más tiempo del necesario.  
\- Che, las manitas, te las guardás para la piba de la semana – replica la joven apartándose de manera casi instantánea – Sos demasiado aprovechado para ser tan bebé.  
\- ¿Aprovechado? No… Yo solo pruebo mi suerte – da por zanjada la conversación guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

“¡Qué descaro de pibe!”, piensa Flor, quien en realidad incluso disfruta de las ocurrencias de Mateo. Ciertamente, no puede evitar verlo como a un niño, tal como se veía a ella misma si echaba la vista tan solo unos pocos años atrás.

Flor echa un vistazo rápido al móvil, sacándolo del bolsillo lo suficiente como para vislumbrar la hora en el reloj de su pantalla de bloqueo. Ya eran casi las 22.15; en menos de una hora empezarían a marcharse los mayores de 40, quienes únicamente tenían intención de pasarse un rato por el club, y llegarían los menores de 25, aquellos para los que la noche era solo una promesa de locura y buenas anécdotas que recordar en un futuro. Era como una especie de ritual que se repetía todos los viernes, y este no iba a ser una excepción.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un día y doce horas antes, a 1989km de distancia, dos viejas conocidas se reúnen en la terraza de un bar, reencontrándose tras casi 4 años sin verse.

\- No em puc creure que estiguis aquí! – se emociona Gina abalanzándose sobre su expareja para abrazarla – Ni en mil anys m’hagués cregut que em vindries a veure... – añade tímidamente, sin rastro de rencor alguno en su voz.  
\- Au, va, no siguis exagerada! – responde Lorena – Si ens hem estat parlant tot aquest temps...  
\- Bueno, parlant, el que es diu parlant... Jo no li diria parlar a fer una videotrucada al mes, però... Bé, no perdem el temps en tonteries. Segur que el viatge en tren ha estat esgotador! Des d’on venies? De Brussel·les, em vas dir? – se interesa la joven tomando asiento en una de las mesas libres y abanicándose con la mano – Fa calor, oi?  
\- Gina, relaxa’t! Sí, el viatge ha estat terrible, vinc de Varsòvia i, joder, estem a 18 de juny, clar que fot calor! – le contesta estallando en una carcajada.

Tras solicitar sus bebidas al camarero, las jóvenes inician una conversación que transcurre amena. Las horas pasan entre risas y anécdotas; las chicas se ponen al día de todos aquellos momentos que se han perdido de la vida de la otra. Gina comenta entusiasmada el acierto que supuso para ella dejarlo todo para instalarse en la capital alemana, mientras que Lorena procura resumir sus saltos de país en país en un intento de no acaparar la conversación.

\- Llavors... Tornes a casa? De manera definitiva? – cuestiona Gina cuando comprueban que se acerca la hora de la comida y finalmente se deciden a pedir un par de platos.  
\- Sí, tia… O sigui, aquests anys han estat increïbles... He conegut un munt de gent i he vist molt més del que mai m’hagués pogut imaginar. Estic segura que al papa li hagués encantat – añade sonriendo orgullosa – Però, ara mateix, necessito parar una mica. T’ho pots creure? Jo, parant una mica? Tornant a estudiar? Buscant una feina?  
\- Tampoc és tan estrany, no? La gent canvia... Ens fem grans, o això diuen – se encoge de hombros su interlocutora.

Una hora después, ambas paseaban por el Fritz-Schloß, disfrutando del ambiente casi veraniego que el parque ofrecía mientras saboreaban cada una un helado de cucurucho. Lorena camina relajada y totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos cuando siente los ojos de Gina sobre ella.

\- Què? Què passa? – le pregunta con impaciencia, parándose en seco – Què tinc?  
\- Res, no res – sonríe la joven – Només que tens... Tens una mica de vainilla a la cara – indica gesticulando con el dedo índice para hacerse entender.  
\- On? Aquí? – intenta limpiarse Lorena.  
\- No… Per aquí… – responde ayudándola.

Es en ese momento cuando las chicas se percatan de la poca distancia que las separa, de lo fácil que parece, en un gesto, olvidarse de todo: de los errores del pasado, del peso del presente, de la incertidumbre del futuro. El tiempo parece haberse parado repentinamente, acrecentando la sensación de inevitabilidad que nubla el ambiente.

Gina se acerca lentamente, cerrando los ojos en un anticipo del beso. Sus labios se encuentran durante apenas un instante, un segundo. Un simple roce es lo único que necesita Lorena para volver a la realidad, apartándose y girando la cara con suavidad, procurando no ser brusca.

Ciertamente, no está segura de lo que siente Gina por ella (si es que después de tanto tiempo todavía siente algo más que amistad), pero no estaría siendo honesta si permitiera ese beso, porque, de entre todas las dudas que tiene, como mínimo está segura de lo que ella misma siente.

\- Ho sento, Gigi... Això no és... Jo no... No puc – se disculpa ante el rostro de decepción de su amiga, quien rápidamente intenta ocultarlo – Has estat una persona molt important a la meva vida, i t’he estimat, i t’estimo, però no de la manera que tu necessites.  
\- Vaja... La Lorena de fa uns anys no hagués dubtat en embolicar-nos i deixar-ho després.  
\- Gina... – suspira la joven, sintiéndose un tanto atacada.  
\- Perdona, Lorena. No volia dir això, em sap greu. És sols que... Agh! – se exaspera al sentirse incapaz de expresarse – Pensava que estava tot arreglat, i que tot estava bé entre nosaltres i que només et veia com la meva amiga, però llavors has arribat a la terrassa on havíem quedat, i erets la mateixa que abans però alhora has canviat, m’entens? I jo... Doncs suposo que m’he confós, això és tot.

Después de tan intenso monólogo, Lorena no encuentra las palabras que puedan hacer sentir a Gina que, a pesar de todo, la entiende. O, al menos, eso cree ella. Por ese motivo, su respuesta es simplemente un abrazo, que ambas comparten echándose a reír.

Faltan aproximadamente 5 horas para que despegue el vuelo de Lorena destino Barcelona, pero, aun habiendo disfrutado de manera sorprendente del día junto a Gina, la voz de la impulsividad sigue recordándole que todavía tiene un asunto pendiente, asunto que, por cierto, se ha esforzado en mantener apartado de su cabeza. Hasta ahora.

\- I… De la Flor, en saps alguna cosa? – deja caer de manera casual, como si no estuviera deseando rescatar algo de información que le pueda resultar de utilidad en su inminente regreso.

Gina mira a Lorena con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja antes de darle una respuesta:

\- Encara te l’estimes, oi? – al percatarse que la única contestación es el silencio, decide proseguir – Tan malament vau acabar, que no li pots preguntar a ella?  
\- Pensava que t’ho va explicar quan va venir a veure’t... – replica un tanto avergonzada.  
\- Lore… No sé què va passar entre la Flor i tu, ni m’importa, però... Bueno, has de saber una cosa. Ella no parla del tema. Al menys, no amb mi. I tinc entès que amb la resta no és gaire diferent… Les va passar molt putes quan ho vau deixar, saps? I ara, ara està molt millor, o això crec. Està compaginant els estudis amb un curro de nits a un local d’una tieta o algo així, “La Chingada”, em sembla que es diu.  
\- Gina, gràcies, de veritat...  
\- No, Lore, espera. Ets la meva amiga i t’estimo, però la Flor també ho és, i no vull que ho torni a passar malament... Només et demano una cosa, i t’ho dic de bon rotllo, però... Si no saps si et quedaràs, si no ho tens clar... Deixa-la, si us plau.

Aquella última frase cayó sobre Lorena como un jarro de agua fría, a pesar de que puso todo su empeño en fingir no sentirse afectada.

\- Gina... Gràcies.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Justamente pasan trece minutos de la medianoche cuando Flor decide recogerse el pelo en un moño para evitar que se le siga pegando a la nuca. Al estar de espaldas a la barra, aprovecha para comprobar si hay suficientes bebidas en los refrigeradores, repostándolos. 

Es por eso por lo que apenas escucha a Mateo cuando inicia por trigésimo-quinta vez en la noche el absurdo juego que ya han hecho suyo. 

\- Pelirroja, acaba de entrar una pivita por la puerta que… ¡Madre mía!  
\- ¿Cómo de “Madre mía” es?¡Puntuá, Mati! Ahora mismo me es imposible mirar – le responde girándose un instante para asegurarse de que la oye.

El absurdo juego consistía básicamente en puntuar a prácticamente cualquier ser viviente que entrara por la puerta del local, únicamente en función de su potencial físico. Flor sabía que era superficial e infantil, pero cuando pasas 40 horas a la semana de cara al público (y, en este caso, un público que acostumbra a tener más alcohol que sangre en las venas), el humor se convierte en una excelente herramienta para acelerar el paso del tiempo.

\- Yo diría que, como mínimo… Un 8 – contesta su compañero tras pensarlo durante un instante.  
\- ¿Un 8?¡Yo no me lo pierdo! – indica la argentina soltando una carcajada irónica.  
\- Pues estás de suerte… No pensé que diría esto pero, toda tuya. Piro al almacén, que nos faltan “Coronitas”.

Flor sacude la cabeza, riendo ante las ocurrencias de Mateo y sin dejar de organizar los refrigeradores. Los tintineos de las botellas parecen componer una alegre melodía, aunque quizá esa es su percepción porque, simplemente, se siente feliz. Un buen día, una buena semana, un buen año. Cuánto podía cambiar todo en el transcurso de 365 días.

Dicen que la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido, por ese motivo vemos un rayo antes de escuchar el estridente ruido del trueno que lo acompaña. Vemos, y después oímos. Pero ¿qué pasa con el olfato? Para Flor, es un sentido que la gente infravalora, a pesar de ser el más primitivo. El que se asocia mejor a los recuerdos, el que te transporta con mayor facilidad.

Ese es el motivo por el cual, cuando Flor reconoce el familiar aroma, durante unos instantes entra en un estado completo de negación. Sus pupilas se dilatan y la boca se le seca de manera irremediable. Tal como ha hecho durante estos últimos tres años, deshecha rápidamente el pensamiento que la irrumpe de manera espontánea y sigue con su tarea.

Al menos, durante 30 segundos más, que es lo que tarda en recibir nueva información, concretamente, información auditiva.

\- Una birra, si us plau.

El pulso de Flor se acelera, sus manos tiemblan en respuesta y, de repente, siente como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumula momentáneamente en su cabeza, amenazándola con hacerla perder el equilibrio.

La joven recoge todo el aire que le permiten sus pulmones, se obliga a serenarse y da media vuelta, confirmando así sus peores sospechas.

\- ¿Lorena?


	5. Reencuentros (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo empieza en la línea temporal donde terminó el anterior, es decir, 6 años atrás. Será un poco más largo de lo habitual, y se mantendrán los saltos entre personajes.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

[1 HORA ANTES DEL ENCUENTRO]

Lorena mira el techo tumbada en la vieja cama de hostal, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a su conversación con Gina. Sabía de la dureza de su ruptura con Flor, pues la había vivido en su propia piel, pero no era consciente del dolor que había acarreado sobre la argentina. Gina, sin embargo, parecía tenerlo claro: “Si no saps si et quedaràs, si no ho tens clar... Deixa-la, si us plau.” 

Ahora esas palabras no cesaban de resonar en su cabeza, llenándola de tristeza y culpabilidad.

\- Joder, Gina, ja et val… – suspira en voz alta para ella misma, casi que lamentándose por haber hecho una parada en la capital alemana para visitar a su vieja amiga.

Tras dejar pasar unos instantes más, finalmente decide levantarse y se dirige al lavabo, apoyando sus manos en el frío mármol y quedando cara a cara con su reflejo. Ciertamente, estos últimos años habían sido provechosos para ella; ya no se sentía como la niña egoísta de antes. 

Llevaba el mismo flequillo, el mismo pañuelo, las mismas tonalidades azules y lilas en las puntas de su cabello, que ahora quedaba casi a la altura de su cintura, el mismo piercing en su nariz. Parecía un calco de la Lorena del pasado, aunque, honestamente, tampoco se esperaba un enorme cambio físico en solo tres años.

Sus ojos, eso sí, no podían ser más distintos. Desprendían una increíble madurez, transformando su mirada en una más serena, más segura, más firme. Estaba convencida de que la semilla de este cambio se instaló en su mirar el día que perdió a su padre, pero había sido en estos 36 meses cuando había crecido, pasando a formar parte de ella, de su manera de ser.

Lorena sonríe tímidamente al espejo, intentando dejar atrás todas las dudas que la asaltan, todos los miedos. Ella, tan decidida, tan cabra loca, tan suya y de nadie más, tan valiente; ella ahora cambiaría todas esas definiciones por algunas otras: ella, tan indecisa, tan temerosa, tan locamente enamorada, tan cobarde. Ella, que había pasado por muchos otros labios pretendiendo olvidar los de una sola persona, que había aprendido centenares de nombres con el fin de desahuciar a su mente del único que, cada vez que recordaba, le aceleraba el pulso y le nublaba los pensamientos. 

Abre ligeramente el grifo y se moja las manos para pasarlas por su nuca. No es que sea una noche especialmente cálida, pero, tras pasar algunos meses viajando por el norte de Europa, las suaves temperaturas de Barcelona son suficientes para tornar sus mejillas rojas, como si acabara de jugar el partido de su vida después de semanas sin entrenar.

No obstante, decide dejarse el pelo suelto. Puede sonar absurdo, pero el hecho de no recogerlo la hace sentir más radiante, más atractiva, y sabe que va a necesitar sus mejores dotes para robarle siquiera una palabra a la argentina esta noche.

La vibración del móvil la saca del pequeño trance en que se encuentra. Es Berta, quien espera una respuesta desde esa misma mañana. “Estàs bé, titi?” lee en la pantalla de su teléfono. “Has pensat en el que t’he dit abans?”, añade con un emoji en forma de corazón.

En realidad, Lorena no quería advertir a nadie de su regreso, al menos no por el momento, y es que quería asegurarse de que la primera cara conocida que vería al volver a su tierra sería la de Flor. Aun así, desde que decidió reemprender su vuelta al mundo, Berta fue la que se mantuvo de manera más firme a su lado, escribiéndole cada semana y manteniéndola al tanto de las novedades más importantes del resto. En sus conversaciones, nombraba una a una a sus excompañeras de equipo, a excepción de Flor. Lorena no sabía si Berta lo hacía para evitar hacerle daño o por petición de la pelirroja, pero, en todo caso, nunca la presionó ni le preguntó al respecto.

Por eso, en el momento en que la joven baja del avión pisando por primera vez territorio español, no puede evitar sacar el móvil y escribirle un mensaje a su excapitana, haciéndole saber que acaba de llegar a Barcelona e informándola sobre sus planes inmediatos, que se resumen básicamente en tomar un tren hasta la estación más cercana al hostal que había escogido para pasar los próximos días y aprovechar la noche y el día siguiente para descansar y asentarse.

La respuesta de su amiga no se hace de esperar, y la propuesta es clara y tentadora: sabiendo que Lorena no se quedará en casa de su madre, ni en la masía (actual residencia de su hermano), le ofrece quedarse con ella, en el pequeño piso de alquiler cercano a la universidad que costean entre su madre y su tía para que saque adelante los estudios de medicina sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

Lorena se mira una vez más al espejo, antes de tomar aire y responder sonriente al mensaje: “Et dec la vida, titi. Com ho fem?”. Berta contesta casi de manera inmediata, indicándole que aprovecharía mañana sábado para pasarla a recoger con el coche una vez le informara del hostal en que se hospedaba. “Segur que ha estat planificant la resposta durant tot el dia, com si no la conegués…”, piensa la chica al leer el planning que su compañera tenía en mente.

Con el asunto del alojamiento zanjado, Lorena siente un impulso inexplicable, por lo que sale del baño, se dirige al minúsculo escritorio que hay frente a la cama, recoge su riñonera y la llave de la habitación y, apagando las luces, se pone en marcha rumbo a “La Chingada”.

“Queden només sis minuts perquè sigui mitjanit... Com si això signifiqués que ara perdré una sabata pel camí o algo; puta Cenicienta i putes pel·lícules Disney i putos tots”, despotrica en su cabeza antes de encender un cigarrillo, intentando no perder la calma y manteniendo alejado cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos mientras camina por las calles de la Ciudad Condal.

A medida que se acerca al local, Lorena va perdiendo la seguridad y el ímpetu inicial, odiándose por ello. 

Cuando apenas le quedan tres calles para llegar, decide aprovechar la noche para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, así que saca el teléfono de la riñonera y marca el número de su madre. Sabe que es tarde, pero también sabe que, cuando vea su nombre en la pantalla, lo cogerá de manera instantánea.

\- Lore? – atiende la llamada en apenas diez segundos, con voz preocupada – Lorena, filla, ets tu? Està tot bé?  
\- Hola, mama... Sí, soc jo, i sí, està tot bé. Només volia dir-te que he tornat per quedar-me; vaig arribar ahir.

Un silencio atronador se adueña de la llamada. Lorena da un par de caladas a su cigarro, mientras espera pacífica la reacción de su madre.

\- Com que ahir? Filla, podies haver-nos avisat! Et podríem haver recollit de l’aeroport o... Bueno, on ets, ara? Vindràs a casa?  
\- Mama… – suspira llevándose una mano a la frente, buscando con cuidado las palabras, aunque no le apeteciera nada hacerlo – No sé quan passaré per casa teva. Ja avisaré a l’Òscar perquè hi vagi i així us veig als dos, vale? Em quedaré amb la Berta, té un pis que està que t’hi cagues a prop del centre i està tot parlat. Només trucava perquè ho sabessis.

La joven cierra los ojos, sin poder evitar el imaginarse a su madre escuchando las palabras al otro lado de la línea, acumulando lágrimas que soltará una vez cuelgue el teléfono, sintiendo una punzada de dolor por la frialdad de su hija y arrepintiéndose de las decisiones que en su momento tomó pensando que protegía a su familia, sin ser consciente de que la rompería en mil pedazos cuando la verdad saliera a la luz.

\- Lore, filla, jo... – le contesta con voz temblorosa – Gràcies per trucar. Aquí hi serem quan vulguis venir. T’estimem – su madre la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, si la presionara, solo conseguiría alejarla más.

Lorena se muerde el labio y mira hacia arriba antes de responder:

\- I jo a vosaltres, mama. Cuida’t.

Tras cortar la llamada, se apoya contra la fría pared de piedra y da las últimas caladas al cigarro, lanzándolo al suelo. Toma una bocanada de aire y gira la cabeza, encontrándose con el cartel luminoso que ansiaba encontrar esta noche. Se aparta de la pared, y da uno, dos, tres pasos. Se queda quieta en medio de la entrada, interrumpiendo el paso de un pequeño grupo de amigos con intención de entrar en el club. Después de unos segundos que se le hacen eternos, se arma de valor y, finalmente, entra acompañada de su último pensamiento: “Que comenci la festa”.

[PRESENTE - EL REENCUENTRO]

Flor mira a Lorena completamente fascinada, sin poder creer que esté ahí, delante de ella. Su mente la transporta a un momento completamente distinto, ya pasado, en que de igual manera la mira atontada, pasmada, absolutamente hipnotizada por su sonrisa. Solo que ya no es su sonrisa lo que la cautiva, ni su mirada. Es su simple presencia lo que desestabiliza por completo a Flor, lo que rompe sus esquemas. Su voz al decir su nombre las sorprende a ambas; suena firme y fuerte, no rota y temblorosa como había imaginado.

\- Hola, boluda – responde una nerviosa Lorena con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
\- ¿Se puede saber que hacés acá? – responde la argentina de manera cortante, ignorando lo cariñoso de su saludo.  
\- Doncs... Vaig arribar ahir. He vingut per quedar-me.

Dos frases. Lorena solo necesita dos frases para derrumbar todos los muros que Flor ha estado construyendo cuidadosamente a su alrededor durante los últimos tres años. Solo necesita su voz, su mirada, su esencia, para embaucarla y hacerle creer que esta vez todo sí que va a salir bien.

Pero Flor no es precisamente la princesa atrapada en una torre; ella es más bien el soldado, el capitán, el general, el caballero y el ejército al completo. Ella había colocado cada ladrillo con esfuerzo y con mimo y, por mucho que quisiera echarlo todo abajo, si algo había aprendido era a luchar contra su instinto, a fortalecer día a día su maldito orgullo.

\- Bien por vos – alega con indiferencia mientras destapa un botellín de cerveza – Acá tenés la cervecita, disfrutála. Y después… Podés marcharte por la misma puerta por donde viniste.

Lorena entreabre los labios para protestar cuando Flor le da la espalda, volviendo a sus quehaceres previos a la desestabilizadora llegada de su expareja. Apenas deja ir su nombre en un suspiro cuando aparece Mateo, quien se muestra confundido por la situación.

\- ¡Florencia, no me digas que conoces a la chica ocho…! – comenta el chico en un tono jocoso, repasando de arriba a abajo con la mirada a Lorena (quien, por cierto, se muestra desconcertada ante el apodo).  
\- Che, es una excompañera de hockey, nada más, Mati – contesta Flor restándole importancia y volviendo a quedar cara a cara con la joven.  
\- ¿Hockey?¿Desde cuándo tú juegas a hockey? – insiste asombrado su compañero – Y ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
\- Mati, no tenés por qué saber todo de mí… – se molesta antes de coger una bandeja y abandonar la barra ante la atenta mirada de Lorena.  
\- ¡Menuda fiera! – arquea las cejas Mateo, tomando el relevo de Flor y acercándose más a la joven – Perdónala si ha sido una borde, estará con la regla, o algo… – se disculpa entre risas antes de presentarse extendiendo la mano – Soy Mateo, pero puedes llamarme Mati.

Lorena sigue con la mirada fija en Flor, quien, tras recoger las bebidas de algunas mesas cercanas, se ha perdido entre la gente. Conociendo a la argentina, sabía que iba a ser difícil acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero, honestamente, no se esperaba sentir un rechazo tan profundo en su primer encuentro después de casi tres años sin saber de la otra. A esto se le llama derrota en toda regla.

Ignorando la mano de Mateo, que sigue en el aire, Lorena se levanta del taburete, deja un billete de 5€ en la mesa y, tras un rápido “Encantada, Mati”, se marcha del club sin esperar el cambio.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Flor se despide de sus compañeros de trabajo sin apenas mediar palabra, dirigiéndose cabizbaja y confundida hacia su piso. Aunque el camino es corto, la joven arrastra los pies por la ciudad, procurando en vano no echarse a llorar e intentando a la vez eliminar toda la frustración de su cuerpo antes de llegar a casa.

De repente, le viene a la cabeza la letra de una canción de un grupo que no es para nada su estilo, pero que a su madre le encanta. Sin quererlo, se encuentra primero tarareándola, y, seguidamente, empieza a cantarla en susurros.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a volver? Y a tus cenizas convertir en fuego… Hoy mis mentiras veo caer, que no es verdad que te olvidé, ¿cómo te atreves a volver?

Su voz y sus lágrimas la acompañan durante todo el camino y, una vez entra en el portal, aprovecha el corto trayecto en ascensor para serenarse el máximo posible.

Abre la puerta sigilosamente y deja las llaves en una pequeña cesta de mimbre que hay en el mueble del recibidor, donde su gato esperaba pacientemente su llegada.

\- Hola, Bigotitos… – lo saluda Flor con dulzura, cogiéndolo en brazos y apretándolo cariñosamente contra su pecho.

Realmente, nunca había sido muy fan de los gatos, pero Bigotitos era su excepción. Era tierno, mimoso y nada arisco. Cuando la miraba con esos ojos pardos, la calma la invadía y todo volvía a estar bien. Cuando al abrir la puerta lo encontraba esperándola, Flor sonreía inevitablemente y se sentía al fin en casa.

Se descalza con delicadeza, con el objetivo de no hacer ningún ruido. Deja el gato en el sofá y se dirige al baño, deshaciéndose del dichoso moño y quedándose plantada frente al espejo. Sin segundos pensamientos, se moja la cara, refrescándose. No está a dispuesta a derramar una lágrima más esta noche.

Cuando llega a la habitación, se encuentra la lamparita de noche encendida y a Mia adormilada, ocupando prácticamente toda la cama. Podía deducir que la había intentado esperar despierta, otra vez. Flor se pone el pijama en silencio, dejando la ropa sobre la silla de escritorio. Sonríe con ternura y se acerca a su chica, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

\- Che, mi amor, ¿otra vez te quedaste despierta hasta tarde esperándome?  
\- Mmm… – murmura Mia, todavía con los ojos cerrados – Te echaba de menos… – añade buscando a tientas el rostro de Flor con la mano.  
\- Y yo a vos, linda… – suspira totalmente exhausta, haciéndose un hueco a su lado y apagando la luz – Y yo a vos.


	6. Comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo, volveremos fugazmente a línea inicial, es decir, 10 años después del accidente (aproximadamente). Es bastante más descriptivo que los anteriores; aun así, espero que os guste.
> 
> Comentaros que la idea es que esta línea temporal pase a un segundo plano, de tal manera que, aunque se retomará brevemente a lo largo de la historia, los capítulos se centrarán principalmente en los primeros 4 años después del accidente (entre 6 y 10 años atrás del presente con Luna).
> 
> Con esto espero, en primer lugar, acercarnos un poco más a los personajes que conocemos y disfrutamos en la serie y, por otro lado, ir uniendo poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas que es la historia de nuestras protagonistas.

Hay lugares que, por mucho tiempo que pase, nunca dejan de desprender su particular esencia. Se mantienen por siempre vivos, envueltos en un aura llena de misterio y de recuerdos. Como si los minutos se hubieran paralizado, como si las semanas y los meses hubieran apostado por quedarse inmóviles. Casi parece que los techos no envejecen, que las paredes todavía guardan todas esas risas de las que han sido testigos.

La masía es uno de esos lugares. O, al menos, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Lorena cuando, algunos años atrás, su hermano renunció por completo al correspondiente porcentaje de la propiedad que un día fue el hogar de su padre.

Por aquel entonces, la relación entre ambos hermanos era distante y fría, llegando en ocasiones a ser prácticamente nula. La culpabilidad fue compañera de Oscar hasta tiempo después del accidente, incluso cuando, bajo los ojos de la justicia, su condena había sido cumplida. Lorena, por su parte, decidió que lo mejor sería poner tierra de por medio, reemprendiendo su interrumpida vuelta al mundo. Fue poco después de su regreso cuando se topó de bruces con la nueva realidad: ser la única heredera y, por consiguiente, la única responsable de la masía.

Así pues, en medio de un mar de dudas y abrazando a su yo más fuerte y a la vez más frágil, Lorena optó por seguir su instinto y encontró en la masía un nuevo sueño: convertirla de nuevo en un hogar, en su hogar.

De aquello habían pasado ya casi 6 años, y, a pesar de que el inmueble había sido reformado de pies a cabeza, cuando se cruzaba el umbral de la irremplazable puerta de madera de acceso a la parcela todavía podía respirarse el alma de la casa, eso que en su familia se conoce como “el tarannà”. 

Lorena no se había parado a contar el número de veces que había abierto aquella cerradura con el enorme deseo de llegar a casa, pero una cosa tenía clara: como esta, ninguna. Tras girar la llave, empuja la puerta con el hombro derecho, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras sujeta la Maxi-Cosi con ambas manos. Flor la sigue de cerca, y deja ir un enorme suspiro de alivio apenas pisar terreno conocido. 

Las jóvenes cruzan con parsimonia la distancia que las separa de la entrada de la masía mientras charlan animadamente.

\- Che y, ¿te dijo algo Laila?¿Necesitá ayuda con alguna cosa o…? – pregunta Flor intentando no parecer inquieta.  
\- Amor – la corta su compañera, parándose en seco frente a ella – Què vam parlar, d’això de la feina?  
\- Sí, ya sé… Sé que dejé el estudio en buenas manos, y suerte de Laila, que se ofreció a hacerse cargo hasta que pudiera incorporarme nuevamente… Solo que me preocupo, Lore – intenta excusarse la argentina.  
\- Ja ho sé que et preocupes, però tot estarà bé. Aquests mesos són per nosaltres tres, res de treball, res de problemes... Només tu, jo i la petita – contesta acariciándole la barbilla con ternura, antes de darle un beso en la frente y dar por zanjada la conversación.

[9 AÑOS ATRÁS]

Cuando Flor vivía en Buenos Aires, no había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que contemplar el amanecer. Las veces que había compartido este pequeño placer con alguien más no había podido escaparse de la etiqueta de romántica, pero, sin ir más lejos de la realidad, lo que la hacía sentir realmente bien era la idea de que por extraño, complicado o interminable que hubiera sido el día anterior, el sol siempre volvía a salir, dando paso a una nueva jornada llena de oportunidades.

Por eso, en aquel momento, mientras la argentina observaba el inicio de un nuevo día desde los bunkers del Carmel, no podía sino sentirse en paz; al menos, durante unos breves instantes. Flor respira intentando, en vano, dejar la mente en blanco, como si no existiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo. Como si sus ojos no estuvieran hinchados y su cara enrojecida por haber pasado la noche llorando. Como si no acabara de dejarlo todo, resumiendo su decisión en una nota que Lorena encontraría en su mesita de noche justo al despertar. 

Lorena. Lore. Lorelai. Flaca. Pelotuda. Boluda. Nenita. Amor. Flor frunce el entrecejo ante la retahíla de nombres que se presentan de manera automática en su cabeza, interrumpiendo su momento de casi-mente en blanco. 

Sinceramente, se había planteado regresar a Argentina con su madre, pero si algo tenía menos sentido que quedarse, era justamente irse. En España no solo había encontrado unas amigas o un equipo (al fin y al cabo, esto último ya no podría disfrutarlo), sino que había encontrado su lugar, su sitio. Y eso nada podría cambiarlo.

Flor dirige la mirada hacia la maleta que reposa a su lado. Si algo positivo podía destacar de las idas y venidas y los cambios de vida constantes con su madre, era el hecho de poder prescindir de casi cualquier cosa material, hasta el punto de ser capaz de empaquetar sus últimos años en una bolsa de tamaño mediano.

Tras pensarlo durante unos segundos, finalmente se acerca al equipaje, extrayendo cuidadosamente la funda de su cámara réflex. Si bien se trataba de un modelo relativamente caro, en su defensa la pelirroja diría que fue un regalo por su aniversario número 19, y, además de que se solicitó la participación de prácticamente cualquier ser humano que le hubiera dirigido siquiera la palabra en los últimos dos años, se trata de una de sus posesiones más preciadas. La única imprescindible, se atrevería a decir.

Y es que, si había habido algo peor para Flor que el no poder jugar a hockey, eso fue el darse cuenta de que, aunque pudiera volver a jugar, no volvería a ser la misma de antes. No volvería a llevar el mismo ritmo, no volvería a competir. No al menos de la manera en que ella entendía el deporte de competición.

Inicialmente, el progreso fue espectacular. Apenas dos meses después del accidente, Flor prácticamente podía caminar con normalidad y, tras otros tres de rehabilitación, incluso se atrevió a volver a la pista, aunque solo fuera para entrenarse de manera individual, a un ritmo mucho inferior del que le hubiera gustado y bajo la intensa vigilancia de Anna y Lorena. 

No obstante, la argentina no conseguía sentirse como antes. La frustración aumentaba tras cada entreno, y las discusiones no solo con Lorena, sino con el resto de sus compañeras, eran cada vez más frecuentes. Flor tuvo que aceptar la realidad que había estado negándose a si misma y que la acosaba incesantemente desde la fatídica noche en que tuvo lugar aquel maldito accidente: se acabó.

Y así fue como, cuando todo parecía derrumbarse, la joven encontró un refugio totalmente inesperado para ella en la fotografía. Ciertamente, durante el transcurso de la temporada, el hecho de tener una cámara a mano en las gradas la había mantenido entretenida partido tras partido, pero nunca podría haberse imaginado que, con cada captura de cada instante, encontraría una parte de sí misma que creía perdida definitivamente.

Después de escoger las lentes adecuadas, Flor enciende la cámara, se acuclilla buscando el mejor ángulo y se dispone a capturar una Barcelona todavía adormilada. Su concentración es extrema, por ese motivo no se percata de que hay alguien más con ella hasta que la otra persona decide pronunciarse, sobresaltándola.

\- Hola… - la saluda tímidamente una chica que, según sus cálculos, debe tener más o menos la misma edad que ella.  
\- Hola… ¿Necesitás algo? – le responde Flor, un tanto directa.  
\- No, esto… Bueno, en realidad, sí… Esto… Yo… Yo solo quería preguntarte si podías prestarme uno de tus objetivos. ¿Es una Nikon, verdad? – contesta jugando con su pelo mientras le muestra a la argentina su propia cámara.  
\- Mmm… Sí, sí lo es… ¿Cuál querés? – se sorprende ligeramente por la inusual petición.  
\- ¿Tienes uno de 50mm? El mío se ha roto… Por cierto, soy Mia – añade extendiendo la mano hacia la pelirroja.  
\- Yo me llamo Flor – le devuelve el saludo estrechando su mano mientras intenta localizar el objetivo en su bolsa – Estás de suerte, esta fue mi última adquisición – responde sonriendo al facilitarle la lente.  
\- Mil gracias… Enseguida te lo devuelvo.

Dicho y hecho. En apenas cinco minutos, Mia le retornaba el objetivo a Flor, invitándola a desayunar como gesto de agradecimiento.

\- Lo siento, yo… Hoy no me apetecé nada, tomar desayuno – se excusa la argentina, procurando ser amable.  
\- Oh, tranquila… Ya veo que estás ajetreada – comenta Mia centrando su mirada en la maleta de la joven – Otro día, quizá. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?  
\- La verdad es que yo… No sé. Hoy vine para relajarme – Flor se explica vagamente deseando que Mia capte la indirecta; a pesar de que la chica le ha resultado bastante agradable, la realidad es que necesita estar sola.  
\- Entiendo, yo… Yo intento venir todos los sábados. Por si algún día sí que te apetece desayunar; quiero decir, desayunar conmigo… Ya imagino que lo que es desayunar te apetecerá cada día o casi…

Flor no puede evitar reírse ante el nerviosismo de la joven, cuyas mejillas se están volviendo rojas por momentos. 

\- Está bien, ya te entendí. Lo tendré en cuenta, Mia. Me gustó mucho conocerte – asegura la argentina, sonriendo y extendiendo esta vez ella su mano a modo de despedida.  
\- Y a mí, Flor – le agradece la muchacha colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras con la otra mano acepta el gesto de la pelirroja.

Flor la observa marcharse y, pocos minutos después, se dispone a ser ella misma la que abandone los bunkers. Antes de dar la espalda al horizonte, contempla una vez más el sol, que se encuentra más y más arriba por momentos. Una pequeña franja de luz ilumina directamente su rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Por un instante, esa sensación la devuelve al pasado y es ahí cuando Flor entiende que, pase lo que pase, ella, al igual que el sol, se alzará con fuerza cada mañana de nuevo.


	7. Con las ganas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo, esta vez hacia delante si partimos desde el último capítulo. Debo añadir que este, concretamente, me ha costado mucho de escribir... Creo que después del que se retransmitió el lunes (no spoilers), el listón está muy alto. Aun así, ¡espero que os guste!
> 
> Voy a intentar avanzar poco a poco todas las tramas, espero no marearos demasiado con los saltos temporales.

[6 SEMANAS DESPUÉS DEL REENCUENTRO]

Eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, pero la luz del sol ya atravesaba con fuerza los cristales, iluminando toda la estancia e invadiendo el espacio vital de Lorena, quien se removía entre las sábanas queriendo no despertar.

Habían pasado exactamente 43 días desde su encuentro con Flor, y todavía no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la breve y cortante conversación con la argentina.

Tras darse unos minutos de margen, la joven desiste de su intento de alargar su sueño un par de horas, abriendo finalmente los ojos y echando un vistazo a la familiar habitación. Quién le iba a decir que, después de todo, volvería a encontrarse allí, en la masía, sola.

Las primeras dos semanas tras su regreso las había pasado con Berta, haciéndose a la idea que serían compañeras de piso durante una larga temporada. No obstante, Oscar tenía otros planes para ella.

Inicialmente, Lorena rechazó su oferta, negándose a quedar como heredera única del que en su día fue el hogar de su padre. Si algo quería dejarle claro a su hermano era que no necesitaba su compasión ni su caridad; nada de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle cambiaría lo sucedido hacía 4 años atrás.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de procurar darle su espacio, Oscar se mantuvo firme en la idea, asegurándole a Lorena que, de cualquier manera, la masía ya no era lugar para él. En estos últimos años había crecido y se había esforzado por enmendar sus errores; incluso había conocido a una chica, Noa, con quien parecía que las cosas iban en serio. Seguir alquilando la masía ya no era una opción para el joven, como tampoco lo era seguir viviendo en ella; necesitaba redimirse y esa era la mejor manera que había encontrado para hacerlo. 

Al fin y al cabo, no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de que, por mucho que Pela fuera el padre de ambos, su viva imagen era Lorena. Era ella quien debía decidir. Ella, quien había sufrido tanto, quien había perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo… Eso era lo mínimo que le correspondía.

Así pues, tras alguna que otra discusión y después de un par de charlas con Berta, Lorena decide aceptar la propuesta de su hermano. Por él, por su padre, por ella. Necesitaba perdonar y seguir adelante, necesitaba encontrar un nuevo sueño.

Habían pasado exactamente 43 días desde su encuentro con Flor, todavía no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la breve y cortante conversación con la argentina, y llevaba únicamente cuatro días viviendo en la masía.

Cuatro días en los que los recuerdos la perseguían, asaltándola en cada rincón, ahogándola en el vacío, torturándola en silencio. Cuatro días en los que, de cada cinco conversaciones imaginarias con su yo interno, Flor aparecía en seis de ellas.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, decide remolonear algunos minutos de más, reconfortándose en el pasado. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera transportarse al recuerdo seleccionado. En ese momento, la invade la paz.

Recuerda despertar, era un día bastante menos caluroso que el actual. También es un sábado, pero no son las 7 de la mañana, sino que son casi las 10. A Lorena nunca le ha gustado madrugar, por lo que sonríe tras echar un vistazo al reloj digital de la pantalla de su teléfono.

Extiende el brazo derecho, buscando a Flor en la cama. En su lugar encuentra las sábanas prácticamente frías y algo revueltas; debe haberse despertado antes, como siempre.

Sin levantarse todavía del colchón, la joven se despereza, estirándose y bostezando. Anoche llegó relativamente tarde del Pipa (según calcula, eran sobre las 2.30 de la madrugada), por lo que no tiene prisa alguna por salir de la cama.

Su mente cambia rápidamente de planes cuando se percata del ruido que llega desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Se reincorpora y sonríe pícaramente mientras agudiza el oído con el fin de corroborar su teoría: efectivamente, todo apunta a que hay alguien en la ducha.

Su sonrisa se torna todavía más grande si es posible cuando, a ese pensamiento, se suma el recordatorio de que Raquel ha marchado de fin de semana con Ricard, lo cual mejora aún más el panorama: no solo hay alguien en la ducha, sino que, además, esa persona es Flor.

Lorena se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño, procurando no hacer ruido. A medida que se aproxima a su destino, la joven escucha la voz de la argentina acompañando el sonido del agua que cae. Sin abrir la puerta, se mantiene en el exterior del aseo, intentando cazar las palabras, que se entrecortan.

A pesar de que apenas reconoce algunas sílabas sueltas, el ritmo de la melodía es indistinguible: se trata de la dichosa canción que Flor lleva días tarareando sin parar. Siendo honestos, cuando la pelirroja se la mostró a Lorena, inicialmente a esta última no le gustó nada de nada; simplemente no era su estilo.

No obstante, el ir escuchándola día a día a prácticamente cualquier hora la había hecho acostumbrarse a ella. Lorena no podía evitar quedarse embobada mirando a Flor cuando la tarareaba inconscientemente, ya fuera mientras cocinaba, mientras recogía la ropa o incluso mientras superaba un nivel tras otro en sus videojuegos.

De repente, la voz de Flor es lo único que se escucha mientras sale de la ducha:

\- Cómo pude no darme cuenta, que hay ascensores prohibidos, que hay pecados compartidos, y que tú estabas tan cer… ¡AY, AMOR!¡CASI ME MATÁS DEL SUSTO! – se lleva una mano al pecho cuando, al abrir la puerta envuelta en una toalla, se encuentra de frente con Lorena, quien ríe incontrolablemente ante la reacción de su novia.  
\- Perdona, amor, no volia espantar-te… - se excusa la joven quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos e intentando serenarse.  
\- ¿No? Pues menos mal… Qué dichosa manía tienen de quedarse esperando acá afuera… Eso en Argentina no se hace, ya te lo digo - responde Flor frunciendo el ceño un tanto molesta y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.  
\- Titi… De veritat que em sap greu… - se disculpa Lorena, caminando tras ella – És que quan et sento cantar, et juro que em moro. No volia espantar-te, en serio – asegura acelerando el paso y plantándose delante de ella, impidiendo su acceso a la habitación.

La mirada de Flor se suaviza y sonríe tímidamente, desvaneciéndose su enfado por completo:

\- ¿A vos te gusta cómo canto? – cuestiona dubitativa.  
\- No només m’agrada, amor, m’encanta – reafirma su pareja, acercándose para besarla.

El mundo de Lorena se paró por completo en aquel beso. Los labios de Flor acariciaban su boca insaciablemente a la vez que sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la joven, parando momentáneamente en su cintura.

Lorena se aparta un instante, retando a Flor con la mirada, a lo que esta le responde cogiéndole las manos y dirigiéndolas a su toalla, dejando claras sus intenciones. La joven se muerde el labio y tiembla en anticipación, dejando caer la prenda al suelo y acariciando el cuerpo de la argentina.

Sus bocas se encuentran nuevamente, esta vez con mayor intensidad, con impaciencia, como si fuera la última vez que pudieran disfrutar de la otra. Lorena se deshace con ansias de su camiseta, buscando rozar cada milímetro de su piel con la de Flor. 

\- Llit, ja – logra pronunciar entre besos.

Tras siete pasos sin separar los labios, los gemelos de Lorena chocan con la cama, donde ambas se dejan caer sobre las sábanas deshechas. 

En apenas un instante, Flor se posiciona sobre Lorena, colocando las piernas a lado y lado de la joven y acercando la boca a su cuello mientras desliza la mano derecha cuerpo abajo.

La cabeza de Lorena da vueltas y siente cómo su respiración se acelera cada vez más, avivándose con cada roce de los dedos de Flor. Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido, aferrándose a la espalda de su chica, todavía húmeda tras la ducha.

\- No paris, si us plau – suplica con voz entrecortada.  
\- No sabés lo mucho que me ponés, Lore – responde Flor con voz ronca mientras intensifica el ritmo.

Los gemidos de Lorena son cada vez más sonoros y continuos, y no necesita más de dos minutos para estremecerse ante la ola de placer que recorre su cuerpo. Flor sonríe con un deje de orgullo, besándola de nuevo. 

En un intento de recuperar el control de la situación, Lorena la sujeta por las caderas, moviéndola para dejarla contra la cama. Sus pupilas se dilatan por completo al mirarla, y, antes de dictar sentencia, decide acariciar suavemente con la lengua el labio inferior de Flor; sabe cómo volverla loca.

\- Ara em toca a mi… Vull menjar-te sencera. 

La boca de Lorena recorre lentamente el cuerpo de Flor, jugando a besarla, lamerla, morderla. La joven se coloca entre sus piernas, acariciando con ligereza la parte interior de sus muslos mientras sus labios se deslizan por su pecho, saboreando cada detalle, cada parte de ella.

Lorena tortura dulcemente a la argentina llevándola al límite, obligándola a suspirar, a suplicar.

\- Nenita, ¿nunca te dijeron que con la comida no se juega? – expresa exasperada ante la parsimonia de su compañera, quien sacude la cabeza sonriendo ante el comentario.  
\- ¿Y a ti nunca te han dicho que lo bueno se hace esperar? – le replica sacándola de quicio.

Antes de que Flor pudiera añadir nada más, Lorena se asegura de encontrarla con la boca, forzándola a ahogar sus reproches entre gemidos, cumpliendo su deseo de probarla entera.

La joven no puede evitar excitarse cuando, al alzar la vista, visualiza a Flor con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio en un intento de acallar sus gritos, aferrando firmemente las sábanas como si de un ancla al mundo se tratasen.

La respiración de la pelirroja se entrecorta cada vez más, y Lorena sabe que está a punto de llegar, por lo que acelera el ritmo mientras presiona sus muslos con las manos, instándola a correrse.

Segundos más tarde, una ya saciada Flor le hace un gesto con la mano, invitándola a tumbarse a su lado. Ambas están despeinadas, con las mejillas rojas, el pulso acelerado y la oxitocina circulando a mares por sus venas. Se miran y comparten una sonrisa cómplice, intentando recuperar el ritmo habitual de sus respiraciones.

Lorena cierra un instante los ojos y, al abrirlos, se encuentra nuevamente con la realidad del presente. En la misma habitación, en la misma cama. La paz que la ha invadido durante los últimos minutos, totalmente desvanecida. Sin respiración agitada, sin oxitocina en vena. Sin Flor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien se lo está preguntando, la canción que tararea Flor es Con las ganas, de Zahara. Es una canción que me transmite una enorme paz y, no sé por qué, creo que encaja perfectamente con la historia de Flor y Lorena. Os invito por supuesto a escucharla, o bien a echar un vistazo a la letra completa, no tiene desperdicio.


	8. Enfrentarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y todas! Por motivos laborales y académicos me he visto obligada a dejar la historia un poco aparcada, pero me alegra deciros que he vuelto!
> 
> Ahora que Les de l'hoquei se han ido, espero poder actualizar una o dos veces por semana para poder llenar un poquito ese vacío que nos dejan.
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Lorena camina de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando los estantes y recolocando la vajilla, ya limpia y seca. Mientras tanto, Berta la observa sentada en la mesa de la cocina, removiendo el café con una cucharilla, en un intento de enfriarlo para poder tomárselo.

\- Llavors, no heu tornat a parlar? Ni un missatge, ni res? – le comenta intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto y fallando claramente en su objetivo.  
\- Què va, tia... Res de res – responde Lorena girándose momentáneamente para mirarla, interrumpiendo el movimiento de guardar el vaso que sostiene en su mano derecha – La Flor no vol veure’m, i molt menys vol saber res de mi. Crec que el millor és deixar-ho córrer i ja – afirma retomando el movimiento y colocando el vaso junto al resto.  
\- No sé, Lore... Jo penso que potser necessita una mica de temps, fer-se a la idea que has tornat i tot – opina Berta, llevándose la taza a los labios y sorbiendo con cuidado – Aquesta tarda fem trobada d’equip al poble, per què no hi vens? – añade tras ver la falta de respuesta de su compañera.  
\- Què dius, ara? Sent com és la Flor, potser s’aixeca i marxa quan em vegi. Que no, que no, jo passo de mals rotllos... – desestima la propuesta negando con la cabeza.  
\- Tia, no ho dic només per la Flor; la resta també es moren de ganes de veure’t, i ara que has tornat... Vulgui ella o no, has estat part de l’equip, i això no canviarà per molt que hagi passat entre vosaltres – insiste la excapitana, manteniéndose como siempre firme en sus convicciones – A més, com si tu no ho haguessis passat malament... Que no tia, que ja som grandetes com per aguantar aquestes tonteries.

El silencio invade la estancia durante unos segundos, y Berta puede percibir cómo las palabras que acaba de pronunciar se repiten en la cabeza de Lorena, dando vueltas sin parar en busca de un nuevo reproche. Finalmente, pasados unos instantes, la joven se gira por completo, apoyándose en la encimera mientras observa a su compañera.

\- Saps què? Crec que tens raó. Jo també us he trobat molt a faltar, titi – contesta con los ojos llorosos y acercándose a Berta, quien se levanta para darle un abrazo.   
\- Titi...! – repite cariñosamente la joven, apartando momentáneamente a su amiga para acariciar sus mejillas e intentar enjugarle algunas lágrimas traicioneras – Va, acabem d’esmorzar i t’ajudo a recollir una mica, que sembla que hagi passat un huracà per aquí... – añade para darle un toque de humor a la conversación.  
\- Tia! – protesta Lorena deshaciéndose del abrazo y fingiendo estar ofendida – Entre les obres i el curro, no em dona la vida... A més, a veure com ho tindries tu, llesta!  
\- Ja saps que és broma, bleda – ríe Berta – Va, tira.

[6 HORAS DESPUÉS]

A pesar de ir en coche, a Lorena el camino hasta el Pipa se le hace eterno. Berta parlotea incesablemente mientras conduce, sin advertir los pensamientos de huida inmediata que rondan por la mente de su amiga, entre los cuales destacan fingir su propia muerte o abrir la puerta y lanzarse del coche aun estando este en marcha.

La sensación de calor, que ya de por sí es intensa, se ve acrecentada por los nervios de la joven, quien se abanica con la mano sin obtener grandes resultados. Se trata del primer agosto en cuatro años que Lorena pasa en Barcelona y, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los cambios de clima entre países e incluso continentes, no puede desprenderse de la sensación de que parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se sintió tan abrumada por las altas temperaturas.

Cuando llegan al bar, tanto ella como Berta agradecen ver que la terraza se encuentra desierta, por lo que acceden al interior para refugiarse en el ambiente acondicionado con una temperatura menos inhumana.

Localizan la mesa habitual, y se percatan de que únicamente Emma y Laila están esperando. Ambas se levantan de un salto al ver a Lorena, lanzándose efusivamente sobre ella y avasallándola a preguntas y halagos: “Quan has tornat?”, “Tia, aquest cabell... Estàs guapíssima!”, “Tornaràs a marxar?”, “Mare meva, no has canviat gens, oi?”, “Et trobàvem moltíssim a faltar! Sense tu, les quedades no eren el mateix...”.

Las dos recién llegadas piden algo para beber y las cuatro jóvenes charlan animadamente, explicándose por primera vez en años cara a cara desde los cambios más trascendentales hasta los detalles más insignificantes.

Laila había terminado recientemente su diplomatura en ilustración y actualmente se encontraba trabajando como becaria en una conocida editorial (aunque tenía el pálpito de que en breves su contrato pasaría a ser oficialmente de trabajadora), y Emma había enlazado diferentes cursos de técnica de vídeo DJ y sonido, los cuales compaginaba con las maquetaciones que preparaba con Putxi.

Las chicas se encuentran tan inmersas en su conversación que no se fijan en que las dos últimas componentes del exequipo acaban de hacer acto de presencia. Las risas se funden inmediatamente, y el ambiente, que hasta ahora era amigable y tranquilo, se tensa de manera repentina, al igual que las jóvenes.

Los ojos de Raquel se iluminan al ver a Lorena después de tanto tiempo, pero parece no atreverse a decir nada por miedo a la reacción de su acompañante, quien, a pesar de mostrarse también sorprendida, no expresa la misma alegría.

\- ¿Qué hace ella acá? – espeta Flor sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, eliminando los restos de las sonrisas que quedaban en el grupo.

Emma y Laila comparten una mirada mezcla de culpabilidad e incomodidad, y Lorena clava sus ojos en el vaso que tiene frente a ella, haciéndolo girar mientras prepara una respuesta. Berta, no obstante, se gira y mira intensamente a Flor. La excapitana no es precisamente una fan de los malos rollos, pero si Lorena ha vuelto para quedarse, esta clase de situaciones son insostenibles y no tienen cabida en su exequipo.

\- La Lorena va ser també una Minerva, i crec que aquí ja som totes grandetes com per passar pàgina, seguir endavant i gaudir del que era el nostre equip – responde tajantemente.

Como respuesta, Flor únicamente deja ir un bufido, dejando clara su disconformidad. Esto parece reactivar a Lorena, quien, en una rápida maniobra, se levanta de la mesa y se despide murmurando entre dientes, saliendo a paso acelerado del bar. El resto de las jóvenes la sigue con la mirada, y Raquel decide tomar las riendas abroncando a Flor.

\- Tia, t’has passat.  
\- ¿Que yo me pasé?¡Ustedes no saben qué pasó entre nosotras, ni se imaginan! – protesta la argentina de manera inmediata.  
\- No, no ho sabem – replica Raquel – Però saps què? Que la Berta té raó. La Lorena és companya nostra, amiga nostra. I hagi fet el que hagi fet, la coneixem i sabem que no ho ha fet per fer-te mal. No ets la única que ho va passar malament quan ho vau deixar. 

La joven zanja cualquier posible discusión poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas de sol y marchándose tras Lorena. Quince minutos más tarde, regresa visiblemente acalorada para notificar que no ha logrado encontrar a su compañera.

Berta se levanta para tomar el relevo, y es entonces cuando Flor sorprende al grupo, sujetándola por el brazo y negando con la cabeza.

\- Ya voy yo – Berta alza las cejas, cuestionando a la joven. Tras unos instantes de respuestas silenciosas, la mirada de la excapitana se suaviza, acompañándose de una media sonrisa y un gesto cariñoso hacia la argentina.

Flor sale del Pipa sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Ciertamente, las posibilidades eran infinitas; Lorena podría incluso haberse marchado del pueblo para regresar a donde quisiera que estuviera viviendo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, la pelirroja tenía que, por lo menos, intentar encontrarla.

El primer lugar que le viene a la cabeza es el pabellón donde tantas horas pasaron juntas, pero lo descarta a sabiendas de que, en estos momentos, debe encontrarse cerrado, a la espera de que en dos semanas se inicien los primeros entrenamientos pretemporada.

Seguidamente piensa en casa de su madre, pero, tal como acabaron las cosas con su familia tres años atrás, imaginarse allí a Lorena le resulta incluso más inverosímil que la primera opción. 

Si una cosa tiene clara la argentina es que, sea como sea, quedándose parada en la puerta del bar seguro que no localizará a su expareja. Así pues, se echa a caminar intentando no pensar en cómo el sol abrasa cada centímetro expuesto de su piel.

Sus pies la llevan por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo y, para su asombro, la arrastran al pequeño parque donde tantas veces se reunió su equipo. Allí compartieron horas de estudio, de postpartido, viviendo momentos de alegría y también instantes de derrota y de pena. Allí se hicieron realmente un equipo. Allí, el día del accidente, bajo la sombra de aquel robusto árbol, Flor compartió su primer beso real con Lorena.

A pesar del calor, Flor siente cómo se eriza el vello de su nuca al revivir aquel momento. Busca con la mirada y encuentra vacío en los pies del árbol. Sus ojos siguen recorriendo el parque y, de espaldas a ella, percibe cómo Lorena se balancea ligeramente en un columpio cercano.

Repentinamente, sus piernas parecen estar ancladas al suelo, negándose a seguir sus órdenes. Al igual que hace ¿cuánto?¿Un mes?¿Dos?, su pulso se acelera, su respiración se agita y se entrecorta, su corazón parece dispuesto a salirse del pecho.

Flor toma aire, cuenta hasta tres y se acerca a Lorena, analizándola a cada paso. A diferencia del resto de compañeras, Lorena es la única que no lleva el pelo recogido de ninguna manera (ni siquiera lo acompaña con alguno de sus míticos pañuelos). Lo lleva bastante más largo que la última vez que la vio, y los colores de las puntas siguen siendo vivos. Sus hombros están descubiertos, al igual que sus brazos, y lleva una de esas faldas coloridas, de corte largo y de tela fina, a conjunto con un top negro que queda por encima de su cintura. 

Para no sobresaltarla, Flor decide sentarse en el columpio que queda libre, dejando una pierna en cada lado y apoyando el rostro en sus manos, que se aferran a la cadena como si le fuera en ello la vida, a pesar de que el material, después de recibir el impacto del sol durante todo el día, está prácticamente ardiendo.

\- Che… – saluda sin saber bien qué decir.  
\- Ei... – responde Lorena, girando ligeramente la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

Los segundos avanzan y ninguna de las dos añade nada más, ya sea por inseguridad o por miedo. Por miedo a dañar (otra vez). Por miedo a equivocarse (de nuevo). Finalmente, ambas alzan la voz al unísono, interrumpiéndose y compartiendo una pequeña carcajada que ayuda a romper el hielo.   
Lorena es la que, valorando el gesto de la argentina de buscarla para hablar, decide empezar la conversación:

\- Flor jo... Jo sé que la vaig cagar. Sé que et vaig fer mal i ho entenc, eh, que m’odiïs... Però no he tornat per amargar-te la vida, he tornat perquè aquest és el meu lloc, elles són les meves amigues i...-  
\- Lo sé – la interrumpe la pelirroja, mirando al suelo y alzando lentamente la mirada – Berta tiene razón, tú formás parte del equipo y ya estamos todas mayorcitas para ir jodiendo con estas boludeces.

Lorena la mira con dulzura, atreviéndose a mostrar una ligera sonrisa y con los ojos acristalados, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. Ante esto, Flor deja caer sus defensas por un instante, transportándose a momentos pasados en que esas mismas reacciones la habían hecho derretirse ante su expareja. Inevitablemente le devuelve la sonrisa, para después ser envuelta por la sensación de que, nuevamente, se está dejando engatusar por los encantos de la joven. 

Con la intención de romper la complicidad del momento, Flor se levanta de manera ágil del columpio, extendiendo su mano para firmar el trato de manera formal.

\- ¿Compañeras? – indica esperando que Lorena también se levante y dé por acabado el breve intercambio.  
\- Compañeras.


	9. Historias que duelen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Este capítulo será un poquito más corto de lo habitual, el motivo es que es un tanto narrativo y no me gustaría que se hiciera pesado o demasiado largo.
> 
> Os prometo que en breves tendremos más acción por la historia, pero creo que era necesario ir desarrollando lo que ha llevado a nuestras protagonistas a tener la relación que tienen en el momento para poder entenderlas mejor.
> 
> Besos!

Flor pasa la página del cómic para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, su cerebro no ha procesado ninguna de las últimas 200 palabras. La quedada con las chicas hacía 3 días la había dejado más tocada de lo que se esperaba, aunque no era precisamente por “las chicas”. Su preocupación tenía nombre y apellidos, y era Lorena Sánchez.

Sabía que intentar distraerse con algo de lectura no sería productivo, no obstante, Laila se había mostrado realmente entusiasmada de poder compartir con ellas la primera publicación oficial en la que había colaborado, y la argentina se sentía en la obligación de intentar al menos ojear la obra.

Exasperada, Flor lanza la historieta sobre la mesa de café y se tapa la cara con un cojín, camuflando un grito de frustración. Bigotitos, sobresaltado, se lanza a su vez sobre las manos de la joven, mordisqueándolas.

\- ¡Ah!¡Serás pelotudo! – reacciona de manera inmediata haciendo un gesto con las manos y llamando la atención de Mia, quien anda de un lado a otro preparando su maleta de viaje.  
\- ¿Qué haces, pequeñajo?¿Qué habíamos hablado, de mordisquear a la gente? – pregunta mientras lo coge en brazos y se lo acerca a la cara, dándole un beso en el hocico antes de dirigir su atención hacia Flor - ¿Qué pasa, amor?¿Sigues rallada por lo de Lorena? – consulta levantándole las piernas con una mano y sentándose a su lado.

Para Flor, la confianza es un pilar básico de cualquier relación, y con Mia no se trataba de una excepción. Si bien es cierto que no había compartido los detalles de su relación con Lorena, sí que le había explicado a grandes rasgos su historia con ella, por lo que Mia era consciente de lo que había pasado entre ambas y, más importante todavía, de lo que Lorena había sido para Flor. Y, aun así, lo único que le preocupaba a la joven era ver a su pareja feliz, aunque eso supusiera retomar lazos con alguien que en su día lo había sido todo para ella.

La bondad de Mia era uno de los aspectos de la chica que había conquistado a Flor, y, en la actualidad, todavía seguía sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo podés ser tan…? – busca las palabras la argentina para expresar su asombro.  
\- Tan… ¿Adorable?¿Increíble? Tan… ¿La mejor novia del mundo? – sonríe su pareja, bromeando.  
\- Sos muy grande, linda – responde con sinceridad, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.  
\- No sé, amor… Simplemente pienso que si Lorena fue tan importante en tu vida, y ahora quiere hacer las cosas bien, lo mejor que puedes hacer, por ti y por ella, es perdonarla, ¿no crees? 

En la mente de Flor, una pregunta circula en respuesta a la suposición de Mia: “¿Y si no puedo perdonarla?” La argentina frunce el entrecejo y, seguidamente, siente como una ola de miedo toma el relevo con una idea que la asusta muchísimo más que la anterior. “¿Y si puedo perdonarla?”

De repente, la joven se torna increíblemente consciente de todo lo que ha construido con Mia. Recuerdos de cuando una casi desconocida Mia le ofreció compartir techo como compañeras de piso, de cuando, poco a poco, las noches de manta y película se convirtieron en algo más que una costumbre, de cuando, hacía apenas un año, Flor había descubierto que, en respuesta a la famosa canción de Cher, sí que existe vida después del amor. 

Cuando pensaba que no podría volver a querer, entonces llegó Mia. Con su bondad innata, con su dulzura, con su adorable timidez. Tan única, tan fascinante. Y, por encima de todo… Tan diferente de Lorena.

Flor, que había vivido siempre de acá para allá y que había disfrutado de una aventura tras otra con su anterior compañera, se había acostumbrado muy rápido a la calidez y la estabilidad de un hogar, a la rutina, a la tranquilidad de saber que el día siguiente sería bastante similar al anterior y pudiendo anticipar los cambios con antelación.

¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por perdonar a una sola persona? Y, lo que era más importante aún… ¿Había realmente algo que perdonar? Los últimos años habían ayudado a la joven a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y a pesar de que el enfado y el rencor iniciales hacia Lorena todavía se mantenían vivos, habían empezado a transformarse lentamente en comprensión y decepción, especialmente después de haberla visto de nuevo. 

Ciertamente, Lorena no solo le había escondido durante meses que fue Oscar quien la atropelló, sino que, además, había intentado ocultarle de todas las maneras posibles su propio enfado con su madre y su hermano – con quienes, a día de hoy, según tenía entendido Flor, seguía sin mantener relación –, volcando la frustración en su relación y haciéndola sentir insuficiente. 

Cuando cierra los ojos, todavía puede notar el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho como en aquella madrugada del 29 de junio de hacía 3 años en que, sin pensárselo dos veces, recogió sus cosas de la masía y dejó a Lorena con una nota, confesándole saber la verdad y suplicándole que no la buscara, dándole alas para marchar.

Nada puede cambiar lo que pasó entre las jóvenes y lo mucho que sufrió Flor, pero esa vocecita interna que le recordaba constantemente con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado todo el daño que Lorena le había hecho hablaba cada vez más bajito, y empezaba a hacerla dudar de lo que había llevado a su expareja a comportarse de ese modo. La realidad es que Flor tampoco fue la persona más justa del mundo, marchándose sin mirar atrás y sin esperar ninguna explicación que pudiera ayudarla a comprender a Lorena. ¿Fue por cobardía?¿Por orgullo?¿Por no manchar el nombre de su familia?¿Por miedo?

Si se lo hubiera explicado, si le hubiera dicho que había sido Oscar en cuanto lo hubiera descubierto, Flor no se habría enfadado… ¿Verdad? Está claro que la noticia la hubiera impactado y seguro que alguna lágrima habría caído pero… ¿Hubiera culpado a Lorena de alguna manera?¿Hubiera podido mirarla sabiendo que había sido su propio hermano quien, sin quererlo, había destrozado sus sueños?

Por otro lado… ¿Qué pasaba con todo lo que vino después? Las discusiones, los reproches, la sensación de ahogo de Lorena, quien repentinamente deseaba reemprender su interrumpida vuelta al mundo – de la que Flor no quería formar parte –… ¿Hubiera sucedido?¿Había sido el descubrimiento de su hermano como culpable del atropello el desencadenante de todo?

Mia saca a la argentina de su ensimismamiento acabando de preparar definitivamente su maleta. Esos eran los únicos cambios en la vida de la joven, las idas y venidas mensuales de su pareja, quien, como bailarina en el Ballet Nacional de España, se veía sujeta a algunos viajes cada poco tiempo para actuar con su compañía en los diferentes teatros de alrededor del mundo.

\- Amor, prométeme que al menos pensarás en lo que hemos hablado, ¿sí? – se despide en lo que suena como un ruego.  
\- Dale… Ahora apuráte o perderás el taxi – responde la argentina, apresurándola tras revisar el reloj de pared.  
\- Nos vemos en dos semanas, ¿vale? Os quiero mucho, bichitos.

Un beso a Bigotitos, otro a Flor, y una puerta que se cierra cuidadosamente. Después, el silencio. 

La joven, quien se había puesto en pie para despedir a su pareja, se deja caer en el sofá de nuevo, agotada de su propia indecisión, de su propia mente. Suspira y procura dejar la mente en blanco, cayendo lentamente en brazos del sueño, viajando al mundo del subconsciente y confiando en que este la deje descansar tranquila, sin atormentarla con su propio pasado.


	10. Realidades

Mia lleva seis días en Londres cuando Emma propone ir al cine por el nuevo grupo de WhatsApp del exequipo. Berta acepta el plan de inmediato; necesita despejarse un poco antes de empezar el nuevo curso. Raquel está fuera de la ciudad, y Laila tiene que trabajar hasta tarde. Flor mira fijamente la pantalla del móvil, mientras en la parte superior aparece el único número de teléfono que no tiene guardado, seguido de un “Está escribiendo”.

En breves instantes se visualiza la respuesta de Lorena: “Bua ties, m’encantaria, però ara mateix estic fora del poble i crec que no arribaré a la sessió de les 18. Passeu-ho bé, titis!”. La argentina repasa una a una las palabras, asegurándose de haber leído bien el mensaje y sintiendo una ligera punzada de decepción.

Ciertamente, reencontrarse con Lorena no es una de las ideas que más la apasiona en este momento, pero, por otro lado, tras haberlo hablado con Mia, Flor se siente más abierta a la idea de perdonar, aunque simplemente sea para poder dejarlo ir. Además, una sesión de cine de comedia es el candidato perfecto como buen comienzo de una relación cordial, de ahí que la joven sienta, aunque sea de manera minúscula, esa sensación de pérdida de una oportunidad inmejorable.

De todos modos, la realidad es que la pelirroja no tiene ningún plan para esa tarde de martes, y pasar tiempo con las chicas (aunque no se trate del equipo al completo) sigue siendo importante para ella, por lo que acepta sin dudarlo.

Son las 17.45 cuando Berta mira impaciente su reloj de pulsera, nombrando a Emma por lo bajo, como quien invoca al demonio después de ver una película de terror. Flor no puede evitar reírse de su amiga.

\- Ya, Berta, ¿por qué te preocupás tanto? Si igual quedan 15 minutos… - intenta apaciguarla.   
\- Ja tia, però em cabreja que l’Emma sempre arribi tard. És que li és igual tot, sempre fa el mateix – replica mostrándose completamente indignada.

Unos tres minutos más tarde, Berta le da un toque a Flor en el brazo, llamando su atención. La joven aparta la vista del videojuego que había abierto hacía veinte segundos, dejándolo a medias y alzando la vista. Emma se acerca sonriente, ajena a todo.

\- Hombre, per fi arriba, la senyoreta – la saluda la excapitana, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Però què dius, exagerada, si no m’he passat ni cinc minuts de la hora – protesta la recién llegada, siguiendo a su compañera al interior de las instalaciones.  
\- Calláte boluda, o te matará – le susurra Flor a modo de consejo, sonriendo cómplice y ganándose una carcajada de la joven, quien se disculpa y cambia de inmediato la expresión a una más solemne cuando Berta se gira hacia ellas de manera repentina.

Comprar las entradas logra calmar los ánimos de la chica, quien insiste en que disponen únicamente de siete minutos para comprar las bebidas y lo que sea que quieran picotear mientras ven la película.

Las jóvenes se encuentran delante del mostrador valorando las diferentes posibilidades cuando unos pasos acelerados se acercan a ellas. Lorena intenta recuperar el aliento mientras las saluda, haciendo un gesto con la mano:

\- Ei ties! Que al final sí que arribava, a la sessió de les sis – comenta llevándose la mano a la frente.  
\- Bua, Lore, què bé que hagis pogut venir – se alegra Emma, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la joven para rodearla, medio abrazándola.  
\- Sí, tia, està súper bé que hi siguis però va, afanyem-nos o al final farem tard – añade Berta, apresurándolas.  
\- Va, Emma, t’agafes amb mi una gran de crispetes? Jo sola no me l’acabaré i pagar un euro menys per la petita és un robo... – sugiere Lorena tras revisar rápidamente las opciones disponibles.   
\- Què va tia... Estic amb la regla i necessito menjar dolç a saco – se disculpa marchándose a buscar algunas golosinas.  
\- A mi no em miris que jo estic a dieta aquesta setmana... Porto menjades una de porqueries... I només estem a dimarts, passo.

Lorena suspira decepcionada, haciéndose a la idea de tener que pasar por el aro y conformarse con el menú pequeño. Flor, quien ha observado el intercambio de palabras, no puede dejar de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Mia: “Perdonarla, por ti y por ella”.

\- Lore, si querés, las podés compartir conmigo – deja la argentina en el aire, soltando la frase en una especie de impulso.  
\- No et fa res? – responde tímidamente Lorena, extrañada por la propuesta.  
\- Tenés razón, pagar un euro menos con lo chiquita que es la otra medida, es absurdo – procura restarle importancia al gesto, dirigiéndose al mostrador sin apenas mirarla – ¿Para tomar qué querrás?  
\- Una Coca Cola si et va bé – contesta mirándola con ternura y sonriendo incontrolablemente.  
\- Dale, sí, está bien – zanja la conversación Flor fingiendo que no se percata del par de ojos verdes que tiene clavados en ella.

Habiendo seleccionado todas sus tentempiés, se dirigen hacia la sala número 9, que se encuentra prácticamente vacía. Las jóvenes eligen con tranquilidad sus asientos, y se están acomodando cuando la intensidad de las luces empieza a bajar y los primeros anuncios hacen acto de presencia en la pantalla.

Emma parlotea en voz baja con Lorena mientras Berta las juzga con la mirada, chistándolas como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratara. Flor observa la escena entretenida, girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, de Berta hacia las chicas, solo para no perderse ni una de las reacciones.

Empieza a comer algunas palomitas con parsimonia mientras escucha cómo Lorena intenta convencer a Emma para seguir la conversación en otro momento, puesto que la película ya empieza.

Las primeras risas no tardan en llegar, y, para desgracia de Flor, a medida que se superponen las escenas cómicas, el sonido de una de las carcajadas destaca de entre el resto. No porque sea la más escandalosa ni la más graciosa, sino, simplemente, porque es la que mejor conoce. El hecho de que tenga a Lorena justamente sentada a su lado no ayuda, y que la sala esté casi vacía, tampoco.

Flor se echa hacia atrás en el asiento, queriendo camuflarse con su entorno. Intenta fijar la mirada en la pantalla para centrar toda su atención en la película pero, cada vez que parece que lo ha logrado, la risa de Lorena vuelve para distraerla de nuevo.

La argentina cae en la tentación que lleva evitando desde que la joven se ha presentado de manera inesperada, y la mira. No solo la mira; la observa con profundidad, la analiza. Se deleita con cada detalle, aunque sabe que está mal. Aunque sabe que no debería hacerlo. 

Se recoloca con disimulo en el asiento y recorre con la mirada el rostro de Lorena. Sus ojos, brillantes, reflejan embelesados los fotogramas presentes en la pantalla, esos a los que hace minutos Flor ya no presta atención. Sus mejillas están ligeramente enrojecidas; lo que significa que la risa es verdadera. Sus labios se encuentran separados por una distancia mínima, con el fantasma de una sonrisa, a la expectativa de una nueva escena que los haga reír otra vez.

Flor la mira, la mira fijamente, y un lejano vacío se apodera de ella por completo. Lejano, porque no recuerda la última vez que lo sintió. Vacío, como si de repente ella ya no fuera nada, como si su existencia hubiera quedado suspendida de manera momentánea en el espacio-tiempo, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo respirar. Como si la quisiera de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese dejado de quererla.

Berta le coge la mano, preocupada, preguntándole con la mirada si está todo bien.

\- Me quedé boba mirando a la nada – susurra procurando mostrarse indiferente, desviando su atención de Lorena y obligándose a concentrarse de nuevo en la película.

Tras mucho insistir, la pelirroja finalmente logra su objetivo, disfrutando – casi por completo – de la comedia.

Cuando las jóvenes salen de la sala, el sol todavía no ha caído del todo, pero el calor del exterior no es tan asfixiante como antes de entrar al cine. Entre todas comentan animadamente la película, destacando las mejores y las peores escenas.

Se están alejando del edificio cuando Flor cree vislumbrar y confirma ver a Mia unos metros delante de ellas. Se acerca a ella con una expresión de confusión, dejando atrás a sus compañeras.

\- Amor, ¿qué hacés acá? – le pregunta antes de besarla en la mejilla.  
\- Pues… Nos han devuelto para casa, ¡sorpresa! – explica sonriente, intentando enfocarlo de manera positiva – Resulta que el Royal, donde teníamos programadas las actuaciones, se inundó ayer, y la compañía ha decidido que no tenía sentido alargar más el viaje. Ahora están en obras, y, por lo que he oído, por lo menos tienen para un par de meses… Como me dijiste que ibas al cine con las chicas, pensé que te haría ilusión verme.  
\- Ay, sí, amor, ilusión me hacé, pero pensé que te había pasado algo – le responde la argentina.  
\- ¡Lo siento, cariño! Está todo bien – reafirma Mia acariciándole el brazo a su pareja –¿Saludo a las chicas y nos vamos? O, si teníais pensado ir a cenar o cualquier cosa, te espero en casa…   
\- No, no, no, no… Está bien amor, estábamos conversando pero yo ya me iba.

Las jóvenes se encuentran con el resto, y Mia aprovecha para saludar amistosamente a Berta y a Emma, a quienes ya conocía, y presentarse a Lorena.

\- Tu deus ser la Lorena, oi? He sentit molt a parlar de tu. Jo soc la Mia, encantada – extiende su brazo a la espera de que la chica le estreche la mano. 

Lorena la mira extrañada, buscando una explicación un tanto más clarificadora. Berta, percibiendo su confusión, salta al rescate:

\- Lore, sí, la Mia, la novia de la Flor… Te’n recordes, que parlàvem l’altre dia? – miente descaradamente para evitar que Mia se sienta mal. La realidad es que ellas mismas no tenían una relación muy cercana con la joven; Flor era muy reservada y a esto se le sumaban los múltiples viajes de la bailarina, los cuales habían propiciado que se encontraran únicamente en puntuales ocasiones.  
\- Ai, sí, perdona... – le estrecha la mano, excusándose – És que des que he tornat de la ruta, no sé on tinc el cap.  
\- Bueno chicas, lo pasé rebien esta tarde, las veo pronto – se despide Flor cogiendo de la mano a su pareja y lanzando un par de besos al aire.

Los momentos posteriores se encuentran llenos de tensión, y Emma es la primera en retirarse.

\- Ties, marxo, que he quedat per sopar amb els de la uni i se’m farà tard. Anem parlant!

Berta analiza con preocupación a Lorena, quien no levanta la vista del suelo. La excapitana comprueba que tiene los ojos llorosos, y se está mordiendo el labio inferior con rabia.

\- Lore… - se acerca para abrazarla.  
\- Berta, quant fa que estan juntes? – espeta apartándose.  
\- A veure, Lore... – intenta calmarla.  
\- No, Berta, quant fa? Un mes? Sis mesos? – insiste la joven.  
\- No sé, tia... Un any, un any i mig, potser. No ho sé ben bé – agacha la cabeza, empatizando con su compañera.  
\- Un any? Un any i mig? I fa quant que ho sabeu? – Berta intenta interrumpirla pero Lorena no la deja hablar – Ja la coneixíeu, oi? Per què ningú m’ho ha dit, joder?  
\- Lorena, calma’t. Ningú t’ho ha dit perquè no és de la nostra incumbència, amb qui estigui o deixi d’estar la Flor. I tampoc és cosa teva – ante esta última frase, Lorena clava su mirada en la de Berta, rompiéndose por dentro – Em sap greu, tia. Pensava que aquest temps que havies estat fora doncs, no sé, t’havia ajudat a oblidar-te’n; pensava que havies conegut altra gent, i que volies estar bé amb ella perquè encara que ja no juguem a hoquei, som un equip... No sabia que tu...  
\- No sabies que què? Que encara me la estimo? – responde Lorena con voz temblorosa – Saps què, tia? Que sí, que aquest temps que he passat fora m’ha canviat, i que també he conegut un munt de gent nova. Però això només m’ha servit per adonar-me’n que la vaig cagar, i no ho puc canviar el que vaig fer, però necessito que la Flor em perdoni. I si ara és feliç, no m’hi ficaré pas a la seva vida, no tinc cap dret a fer-ho. Però necessito que ho sàpiga, que ho sento. 

Berta mira a Lorena apenada y la abraza con ternura, dándole un beso en el pelo. Esta vez, Lorena se deja abrazar, como si de esta manera pudiera evitar caer en pedazos. En estos tres años, la idea de que su historia con Flor hubiera acabado le resultaba no solo extremadamente dolorosa, sino también inverosímil. En estos tres años, Lorena se había aferrado a la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad, de un “arreglemos las cosas”, de un “todavía te quiero”, cuando, en realidad… Tendrá que conformarse con un punto final después del último “Lo siento”.


End file.
